


Canis lupus. Волчонок

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, iolka



Series: ББ-квест [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Фигура Стива будто расплылась в воздухе, на полсекунды стала прозрачной, а уже в следующую – разрослась вширь и в высоту, будто что-то вырвалось откуда-то из самой середины его тела. Через пару секунд все пространство комнаты занимал огромный волчище золотисто-серой шерсти.





	Canis lupus. Волчонок

**Author's Note:**

> Немного юста, оборотниАУ, смерть второстепенного персонажа, кноттинг.  
> _  
> арт к тексту от чудесного Бруклинского котика <3

_…Здесь так красиво, Бак! Это не передать словами. Да и писал уже в прошлых письмах, уверен, ты уже устал от моих дифирамбов Колорадо. Но я не могу перестать, просто не могу: если бы ты видел эти горы, леса с дикими непугаными животными, горные речки, прозрачные озера, полные рыбы... Уверен, ты понял бы меня. Я изрисовал весь свой альбом полюбившимися мне видами; конечно, ничтожно мало в сравнении с оригиналами, но, может быть, так я смогу передать тебе хоть чуточку этого великолепия…_

Баки оторвался от письма, потер уставшие глаза и с тоской уставился в окно. Солнце почти село – небо было красно-оранжевым. Значит, завтра будет ветрено. Вполне типичная погода для начала марта.

Баки вернулся к письму, которое перечитывал уже третий раз. Особенно его радовал постскриптум в конце:

_…Мама была права: от местного климата мне стало гораздо лучше. Я больше не страдаю приступами астмы, да и вообще стал гораздо здоровее. Уверен, когда ты увидишь меня, будешь поражен переменами. К слову, произойдет это довольно скоро. Добираться нам около месяца, и к тому времени, как дойдет письмо, останется всего несколько дней, может, неделя. До скорой встречи, Баки._  
С любовью,  
Стив. 

Баки аккуратно свернул письмо, достал из-под кровати металлическую коробку и положил его к остальным. Писать ответ не имело смысла, ведь Стив скоро будет здесь.

Как же он скучал по другу! Привык за полжизни, что Стив всегда был рядом – в доме через улицу, за партой в соседнем классе, по правую руку с тех пор, как они встретились в переулке, где семилетний Стив отбивал уличного кота у местной шпаны.

Единственное, что омрачало жизнь обоих друзей – очень слабое здоровье Стива. Стоило только не повязать шарф или не застегнуть пуговицу пальто, как Роджерс на следующий же день сваливался с простудой. Но даже тогда Баки всегда был рядом.

Миссис Роджерс увезла Стива в Колорадо поправлять здоровье в прошлом июне, за месяц до его восемнадцатилетия. Баки не видел его уже почти год. Почта до Бивер-Крик шла около месяца, и друзья отыгрывались на том, что письма были огромные, по нескольку листов. Только последнее послание Стива большим размером не отличалось, но оно и понятно. Друг, скорее всего, был занят, собирая вещи. Хороший будет подарок, как раз на день рождения Баки.

* * *

Баки приходил к дому Роджерсов, откуда не так давно съехали временные жильцы, каждый день после работы, но последние пять дней ему не везло – окна были темные, а значит, Роджерсы еще не вернулись.

Вот и сегодня было то же самое, только на крыльце сидел какой-то мужик и читал книгу. 

Баки покрутился на пятках, внимательно оглядел улицу и уже собрался уходить, когда его окликнули. Он недоуменно обернулся, потому что голос был знакомый, голос был Стива.

– Эй, Бак, – тот позвал еще раз, вставая, и Баки, не веря своим глазам, перешел улицу.

Голос принадлежал тому самому мужику с книгой… То есть, не мужику, конечно, а Стиву…

Подойдя ближе, Баки узнал светлые волосы и голубые глаза, упрямую линию рта и родинки на шее в распахнутом вороте пальто.

– Стив? – осторожно позвал он, не веря своим глазам.

– Да, Бак, это я, – тот смущенно улыбнулся, покрутился вокруг своей оси, раскинув руки. – Поражает, да?

Баки кивнул, не в силах выговорить ни слова.

Стив всегда был тонким и хрупким, маленьким, казалось, только сожми чуть крепче, и раздавишь непрочные косточки. Или ветер чуть сильнее подует – и унесет, как Дороти в страну Оз. Баки шутил так только мысленно, прекрасно зная, насколько болезненно Стив относится к шуткам о своей внешности.

Так же мысленно Баки представлял то больное и греховное, что словно бы всегда жило в его сердце. Будто прозрев одним летом – когда они купались в Ист-Ривер и Стив стоял по колено в ледяной воде, не решаясь зайти дальше, – так и не смог забыть. Тоненький и бледнокожий, покрытый мурашками с ног до головы, с посиневшими от холода губами (то лето не было жарким) и торчащими маленькими сосками, Стив словно навечно отпечатался где-то в сердце. Он и до этого не покидал мыслей Баки: рассказать Стиву забавную историю, доверить тайну или открыть тихое место с красивым видом, поделить на двоих апельсин или хот-дог на Кони-Айленде, на сэкономленные деньги купить пачку угольных карандашей или новый альбом…

С того дня Стив заполнил собой и все ночи Баки – мучимый желаниями тела, он представлял, что где-то в другом, параллельном мире можно подойти, обнять за талию, осторожно коснуться розовых губ, как он один раз пробовал с Мэгги с соседней улицы… И Стив не оттолкнет, а прижмется крепче, ответит, и…

От таких мыслей бросало в жар. А чуть позже Баки решил, что это и есть любовь. И он любил, как только способен был – страшась потерять дружбу, все разрушить неосторожным словом или действием, притворяясь нормальным, а на деле только делая вид, что девчонки ему интересны… Ему не был интересен никто, кто не являлся Стивом.

И вот теперь. Выше Баки почти на голову, и плечи гораздо шире, весь будто состоящий из выпуклых мышц… Только лицо осталось тем же: губы, нос с горбинкой, глаза – голубые, как летнее небо. Руки, раньше несуразно крупные, теперь оказались на своем месте.

– Бак, – осторожно позвал новый Стив, разбивая затянувшееся молчание. А Баки просто не мог ничего сказать, захваченный радостью за сбывшуюся мечту Стива, отчаянием, затопившим его самого, и грохотом разбившейся картины мира, в котором его, Баки, место, было рядом, на защите и поддержке.

Баки сумел прийти в себя не сразу, Стиву пришлось его немного встряхнуть. Прикосновение горячих даже сквозь одежду ладоней отрезвило. Баки дернулся, вырываясь, и тут же почувствовал жгучий стыд, видя, как шокирован был Стив и как он закрылся, едва сумел справиться с эмоциями.

– На самом деле, – выдавил Стив, отведя взгляд, и вздохнул, – здесь все не так просто. Ты же не поверишь в целебный лесной воздух и будешь прав. Пойдем в дом, я…

– Стив, – Баки взял себя в руки, попытался схватить Стива за локоть, но не успел: тот уже стремительно поднимался по лестнице. – Да постой же ты.

Баки обогнал Стива на лестнице, уперся в него руками, останавливая – на секунду испугался, что от такого толчка Стив упадет, и все кончится куда хуже, чем можно себе представить, – но Стив даже не пошатнулся, будто Баки толкал колонну на центральном вокзале.

– Стив, – Баки поднял голову, глядя Стиву в глаза. Он очень хорошо его знал, мельчайшие эмоции мог прочитать по лицу, жестам, позе. И сейчас от Стива так и веяло глубокой печалью, почти отчаянием. Горло перехватило, но Баки сумел собраться. – Прости меня, ладно? Пожалуйста. Я не хотел… Просто ты… ты сам знаешь. И это выбивает из колеи, напрочь. Ну представь, еще вчера я думал, что могу зажать тебя подмышкой и намылить голову, а сегодня ты выше и одной левой можешь скрутить меня. К этому не так-то просто привыкнуть за секунду!

Баки нес чушь, но видел, что это работает – видел, как оттаивает Стив и расправляются его плечи, на губах появляется слабая улыбка. Он протянул руку и убрал со лба Баки выбившуюся из зачесанных волос прядь. Баки умолк на полуслове. Руки у Стива были очень горячими, будто у него был жар.

– Идем, Бак. Мы привезли хороший чай, а мама утром испекла печенье. Она сейчас в госпитале, решает вопрос с работой.

– А ты теперь… – Баки поспешил за Стивом.

– Я найду работу, конечно же. Ей больше не придется работать по две смены подряд, – понял его с полуслова Стив.

В доме уже не пахло временными жильцами. Они прошли на кухню, Стив поставил чайник на плиту и полез в шкафчик за чашками. Сейчас на его фоне он выглядел настоящим великаном – вся мебель была приспособлена для невысоких Сары и прежнего Стива. 

Он разлил чай, поставил на стол корзиночку со свежим творожным печеньем и опустился напротив на скрипнувший под его весом стул. Баки взял печенье и откусил маленький кусочек – Сара пекла прекрасно, хоть и делала это только, когда у Роджерсов были деньги на выпечку, но кусок в горло Баки все еще не лез. Стив, видя это, откашлялся и сказал:

– Я не хотел это писать, потому что лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз прочитать. Да и боялся, что ты мне не поверишь.

– Да уж, – не смог промолчать Баки.

Стив нервно усмехнулся.

– Не смейся только, ладно. И не подозревай меня во лжи, ведь то, что я тебе скажу – чистая правда, и я смогу это доказать.

– Никогда бы не стал «подозревать тебя во лжи», – Баки нервно хмыкнул и раскрошил печенье на стол – есть он не мог, от волнения подташнивало, а занятые руки успокаивали и дарили призрачное ощущение спокойствия. Он встретился взглядом со Стивом и улыбнулся ему. – Давай, я жажду услышать объяснение таким чудесам.

– Да… – Стив замялся, потирая шею. Жест был настолько ему несвойственный, что Баки решил, он подцепил его от кого-то в Колорадо. – Это все и есть чудеса, Бак. Оборотни из сказок существуют. Люди превращаются в волков. Мой отец был оборотнем, и я – тоже.

– Волк-чудовище из страшных сказок? – Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Сказки врут в деталях, но суть они ухватили верно, – осторожно кивнул Стив.

– И ты в полнолуние начнешь терроризировать Бруклин в волчьей шкуре и выть на луну? Кушать Красных Шапочек и их бабушек? – усмехнулся Баки, недоверчиво глядя на Стива.

– Конкретно я – не начну, – пояснил серьезно Стив. – Я родился оборотнем, и хоть мой волк все это время был спрятан глубоко внутри, мне хватило нескольких месяцев, чтобы слиться с ним и не чувствовать раздирающих противоречий. Мы поладили, мы теперь – одно целое. Ночи полнолуния я буду проводить в волчьей шкуре у себя в комнате.

Баки тихо засмеялся, качая головой. Он одновременно хотел верить Стиву и вместе с тем совершенно не верил в сказки и сверхъестественные вещи. Даже мать давно забросила попытки заставить его поверить в Бога и ходить с ней в церковь по воскресеньям.

А Стив оскорбился. Он поднялся, едва не опрокинув стол, и рывком поднял Баки на ноги, будто тот ничего не весил.

– Пойдем, я покажу тебе. Раз такого изменения во мне недостаточно для тебя, Бак, я покажу тебе.

Баки хотел было что-то сказать, но умолк под его яростным взглядом.

Они зашли в его комнату, Стив задернул шторы, запер дверь, включил свет и начал раздеваться. Баки отвел взгляд, чтобы не глазеть. Стив вне поля его зрения удивленно хмыкнул. 

– Повернись и внимательно смотри, – почти приказал он, и Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться.

В маленькой комнате всегда было тесно, но сейчас свободного места стало больше. Баки заметил, что исчезли массивный комод и письменный стол, вечно заваленный книгами и листами с набросками.

Стив стоял посреди комнаты абсолютно голый, обхватив себя руками, и с мольбой смотрел на него. 

– Только не пугайся, Бак. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Я лучше себе отгрызу лапу, чем что-то сделаю с тобой.

Баки не успел ничего ответить, потому что фигура Стива будто расплылась в воздухе, на полсекунды стала прозрачной, а уже в следующую – разрослась вширь и в высоту, будто что-то вырвалось откуда-то из самой середины его тела. Через пару мгновений все пространство комнаты занимал огромный волчище золотисто-серой шерсти.

Баки охнул, шагнул назад и оперся спиной на дверь, потому что ноги от ужаса перестали держать его. Волк был даже больше, чем виденный однажды в зоопарке медведь. В холке высотой с прежнего Стива, в длину все десять футов комнаты. 

Баки зажмурился, не в силах смириться с тем, что его друг превратился в мифическое чудовище. Даже с закрытыми глазами он видел жуткие огромные клыки зверя, слышал его дыхание и ждал, ждал, что в любую секунду тот бросится на него и убьет.

Ждал, пока не услышал тихий жалобный скулеж. Приоткрыв один глаз, Баки в удивлении распахнул оба: волк, прижавшись животом к полу, а головой к вытянутым лапам, будто старался казаться меньше. И смотрел, смотрел большими голубыми глазами – глазами Стива, такими знакомыми и такими непривычными на волчьей морде.

Баки съехал спиной по двери. Стив замотал по полу хвостом и подполз чуть ближе, вытягивая огромную морду и тыкаясь носом в колено Баки. С трудом подняв непослушную дрожащую руку, Баки коснулся кончиком пальца короткой шерсти на носу зверя. В тот же миг под его рукой оказался Стив, голый, смущенный и очень, очень виноватый.

– Прости, Бак, я не хотел пугать тебя.

Баки медленно убрал руку назад. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. По телу разливалась слабость, а зубы начали выбивать чечетку.

Стив засуетился, завернул Баки в одеяло, перенес на свою кровать, сбегал на кухню и принес еще теплый чай, помог напиться – Баки чувствовал, как зубы стучали о край чашки, а руки дрожали, не в силах удержать посудину. Стив выглядел таким покаянным, таким… собой, что Баки оставалось только устало вздохнуть – практически не изменился его Стив. Он по-прежнему прямой, честный, справедливый и немного заносчивый. Разве только сумеет теперь сам поставить обидчиков на место, перестанет болеть долгими ветреными зимами и сможет найти достойную оплачиваемую работу, чтобы его матери не пришлось гнуть спину в госпитале. Нужен ли ему теперь Баки?

Баки в какой-то прострации разглядывал новое тело друга, литое, совершенное, сильное, и хотел уже задать этот мучивший его вопрос, но вовремя пришел в себя, прикусил язык. Вместо этого спросил совсем другое: 

– Это больно?

Стив, как ни странно, сразу его понял.

– Первый раз было больно. Но это потому, что тело исцелялось и росло. А потом это как щекотка по всему телу, раз – и мир становится другим. Серым, но вместе с тем ярче. Запахи, звуки... Сейчас я и в человеческом обличье это воспринимаю лучше, чем когда-либо, но волком все еще острее. Я услышал твое сердцебиение, когда ты свернул на Генри-стрит. Оттуда ветер по прямой часто доносит запахи прямо к дому.

– Но я же свернул на нее за семь кварталов до тебя, – Баки даже немного пришел в себя от удивления. Стив развел руками, смущенно улыбнувшись. Хмыкнув, Баки заключил: – Ты теперь как супергерой.

– Всего-навсего оборотень, – Стив рассмеялся впервые за вечер, и у Баки, несмотря на пережитое потрясение, счастливо трепыхнулось в груди. Он улыбнулся в ответ, любуясь Стивом, и, выпутав из одеяла руку, протянул ему. Стив стиснул ладонь сразу же, будто только этого и ждал, и потянул его за руку, привлекая к себе. Баки расслышал глухой всхлип, а потом плечи Стива облегченно опустились – Баки четко ощутил, насколько напряжен был друг, увидел, как расслабились напряженно сведенные мышцы спины, рук и шеи.

– Ну что ты, – неловко пробормотал Баки и погладил Стива по светлым волосам. – Все хорошо ведь. Я просто... человек, и не могу принять такое и поверить вот так сразу. Даже не думал о подобном никогда, ты же меня знаешь. Не верил в сказки.

– Хорошо, – Стив глубоко вздохнул. – Я так рад, Бак. Вернуться, наконец… домой. И… не важно.

Стив отстранился, отворачиваясь, и, встав с кровати, наконец оделся – натянул брюки и майку. Наткнувшись на выразительный вопросительный взгляд Баки, он, помявшись, все-таки ответил:

– Я рад, что ты принял это и не сбежал. – Стив возвышался над сидящим Баки, как небоскреб над городом. Его голубые глаза будто сияли в неверном свете. – Я был в тебе уверен, но все равно боялся.

– Эй, – у Баки перехватило горло, и он с трудом выдавил улыбку. – Я с тобой до конца, Стив, ты же помнишь?

– До конца, Бак, – пробормотал Стив и выскочил из комнаты. – Принесу чай! – донеслось из коридора.

Баки усмехнулся, заворачиваясь в одеяло. Лучше бы виски, а не чай, конечно, но чего нет – того нет.

Слабость постепенно уходила. Баки даже с интересом стал разглядывать обстановку. Одеяло почти ничем не пахло. А вот рубашку Стива, которую тот скинул первой на кровать, Баки осторожно, прислушиваясь к звону посуды, затащил под одеяло, прижал к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие запахом Стива: лесом, маслом красок, шерстью и еще чем-то, от чего рот наполнялся слюной и хотелось дышать так вечно. Но, пересилив себя, Баки вернул рубашку на место и откинулся на стену.

– А почему именно в Колорадо? – спросил он, когда Стив вернулся с чаем.

– Там живет довольно большая стая, – сосредоточено расставляя чашки, ответил Стив. Баки едва не рассмеялся: «парадный фарфор» Сара доставала только по праздникам. – Ну, и это единственная стая, о которой знала моя мама, так что было логично отвезти меня туда, чтобы они помогли справиться с тем, с чем она помочь не могла. Но видел бы ты, как она разговаривала в первый раз с вожаком! Будто он не два метра ростом, а пыль под ее ногами… Это я потом уже выяснил, что она по иерархии на одном уровне с ним. Потому что родила оборотня от рожденного оборотня, да еще и вожака почти всей Ирландии. Вот если бы я родился человеком, чему был равный шанс, тогда она была бы вообще в самом низу, чуть выше омег. Омеги – это оборотни-одиночки. Без стаи они дичают, и от них, в основном, все проблемы и о них же и жуткие легенды. 

Баки только кивнул. От волнения Стив обычно болтал без умолку обо всем на свете. В остальное время это была «обязанность» Баки. Но, видимо, рассказав, наконец, всю правду, Стив все же выплеснул напряжение, и они оба замолчали. Баки старался припомнить то немногое, что когда-либо слышал об оборотнях. Странно, но он пришел к выводу, что в его семье эту тему обходили стороной. Даже сказки, которые мама читала им всем на ночь, были, в основном, о животных да принцессах и принцах. Научившись читать, Баки сам перечитывал мамины сказки, и некоторые истории показались ему совершенно незнакомыми, но тогда он не придал этому значения.

– Ты сказал, что мог родиться человеком, – через некоторое время задумчиво проговорил Баки. – Что был равный шанс. А есть способ обычному человеку стать оборотнем?

Стив посерьезнел. Между его бровями появилась знакомая морщинка, плечи закаменели, и казалось, он не знал, куда деть руки: то вертел чайную ложку, которую согнул, не рассчитав силу, то принялся двигать чашку, расплескав чай. В итоге зажал ладони между колен, ссутулившись и став похожим на себя прежнего – нахохленного воробья, что смотрелось бы даже комично, если бы не сложившаяся ситуация. Стив явно обдумывал слова, прежде чем ответить.

– Есть. Сильный оборотень может укусить человека, и яда в его укусе хватит, чтобы превратить в одного из нас.

– Вы еще и ядовитые?

– Когда хотим, – Стив осторожно кивнул – Баки видел краем глаза.

– А ты сильный? – Баки оторвался от разглядывания стены и повернулся к Стиву.

– Достаточно, – Стив отвел взгляд, и это было на него совсем не похоже. – Обращенные плохо привыкают. Редко все проходит гладко. Я видел обращенных бет, Бак. Адаптация во взрослом возрасте – это очень сложно и долго, и отнимает много сил. И делать это надо в отдаленной деревушке, типа Бивер-Крик, а не в центре мегаполиса, где даже побегать негде. Это главная причина, почему стая живет так далеко от людей и почти не контактирует с внешним миром. – Стив поднялся и начал ходить по комнате – четыре шага к двери, четыре к окну. Стремительный и по-новому цельный, он вел себя так, словно ему тесно в маленькой комнате. Баки легко представлял его среди леса или травяного луга, где его не сковывали бы кирпичные стены и беленый потолок. 

– Укушенные не всегда могут удержать волка, – продолжил Стив. – Не говоря уже о том, чтобы слиться с ним. Им нужен якорь. А в полнолуние они становятся чудовищами из сказок и, если не подчиняются вожаку, обязательно убивают. Результат тонкой и очень кропотливой работы – когда задирают оленя или еще кого. В остальных случаях речь идет о людях. – Стив остановился у окна и вцепился пальцами в подоконник. Баки смотрел на широкую спину под белой майкой, любовался широким разворотом плеч, крепкой шеей и светлым завитком волос на затылке, в который раз отмечая про себя, каким прекрасным и еще более недоступным стал Стив. 

Баки не боялся смотреть: Стив никогда не замечал направленного на себя внимания, как и сейчас – уставился куда-то в просвет между неплотно задернутыми шторами, погруженный в свои очевидно невеселые мысли. 

– Единственное, что хорошо, обращенные оборотни выглядят как обычные волки, а не как я. Часто удается списать все на нападения животных. Большой размер – это своеобразная привилегия рожденных. Но у нас и контроль в разы лучше. Питер – хороший вожак. Он заботится о своих и о тех, кто приходит. Учит их всему, что необходимо для выживания. А необучаемых укушенных проще убить, чем спасти, так он сказал. Так что ни он, ни его стая никого не кусают.

Баки молча обдумывал услышанное. Вопросы роились в голове, рвались наружу и сменяли друг друга быстрее, чем карусели Кони-Айленда. Сложно было выделить что-то одно, наиболее важное. На остальное еще будет время, он надеялся.

– А ты? – спросил Баки и закусил губу. Стив обернулся и вопросительно вздернул бровь: «Что – я?» Еще одна не изменившаяся в нем деталь в копилку Баки. 

– Меня бы ты укусил? – уточнил Баки и почувствовал иррациональную обиду, еще до ответа Стива понимая, что тот хотел сказать.

Стив пытал молчанием: долго смотрел в глаза Баки, будто старался что-то там прочитать. Дошло до того, что Баки смутился и отвел взгляд.

Наконец, Стив прочистил горло, коротко кашлянув, и произнес: 

– Да. Я укушу тебя, обязательно. Но не из-за твоего любопытства или моего желания, а только если тебе будет угрожать опасность и иначе справиться с проблемой будет невозможно.

Повисшее в воздухе напряжение можно было черпать ложками. От Стива оно расходилось словно волнами, и у Баки было кисло во рту и покалывало кончики пальцев. Он теребил торчащую из пододеяльника нитку, а Стив громко сопел, как и всегда, когда нервничал. Положение спасла вернувшаяся Сара. 

Она тепло обняла Баки и шепнула на ухо, что рада тому, что он принял новую сторону ее сына.

Баки обнял ее в ответ, с сожалением замечая, что выглядит она уставшей – еще больше похудела, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Ей, судя по всему, год на свежем воздухе и в дикой природе не пошел на пользу.

Со Стивом они скомкано подтвердили уговор поехать завтра на Кони-Айленд, и Баки пошел домой.

Условились они давно – в одном из писем Баки писал, как один приятель позвал его отметить день рождения в бар Джека, где алкоголь продавали всем, у кого водились деньги. Стив предложил накопить на шикарный день на Кони-Айленде и завершить его бутылкой виски. В ответном письме Баки согласился с таким планом и начал откладывать деньги. А теперь Стив выглядел на все двадцать пять и мог купить виски в любом месте, где его продавали.

* * *

День рождения Баки в этом году пришелся на четверг. Хозяин продуктовой лавки, где Баки подрабатывал, по этому случаю плеснул в два бокала по глотку ликера – больше ему было нельзя из-за больного сердца, а Баки теоретически было всего двадцать.

Весь день Баки старательно не думал о том, что Стив рассказал ему вчера – голова бы разорвалась столько думать. Но нет-нет, да и возвращался мыслями к разговору. Вспоминал, обдумывал, сопоставлял факты, но информации катастрофически не хватало, а спросить можно было только у Стива.

Вечером, перед тем, как пойти к Стиву, Баки заглянул домой переодеться. Быстро улизнуть не получилось – мать остановила его буквально на пороге и вернула в дом для разговора. Баки попытался было отмахнуться, дескать, праздничный торт и посиделки с сестрами назначены на субботу, а сегодня он волен делать, что вздумается, но не вышло. Мать лишь свела брови у переносицы, и этого хватило, чтобы Баки обреченно вздохнул и поплелся за ней в гостиную.

– Джеймс, – странным тоном начала она, когда Баки устроился в кресле, и обхватила себя руками. – Не я должна была говорить с тобой, но твой отец, к сожалению, не дожил до этого момента. Сегодня тебе исполнилось двадцать лет, и пришло время кое-что узнать.

– Что узнать, мама? – Баки напрягся. – Где мелкие?

– Я отправила их в кино, – отмахнулась Уиннифред. – Не перебивай меня. Идем.

Она поднялась со своего места и торопливым шагом направилась в холл.  
– Джеймс! – окликнула она Баки.

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Баки пошел следом. Уиннифред стояла возле дальней стены и ножом для писем пыталась подцепить небольшую дощечку. Наконец, деревяшка поддалась, и стена будто просела назад.

Баки насторожился.  
– Мам? Что происходит?

Она обернулась. На лице ее застыла безумная улыбка, делавшая Уиннифред не похожей на себя.  
– Еще минутку, Джеймс.

Скрипнув, стена отъехала в сторону, открыв взгляду уходящий вниз лестничный пролет.

Уиннифред легко сбежала по ступенькам, и через секунду там вспыхнул свет. Медленно спустившись следом, Баки оказался в просторном, хорошо освещенном зале. Но не это было удивительным, Барнсы всегда могли позволить себе пользоваться электричеством.

Одна из стен была сплошь увешана всевозможным оружием, которое Баки раньше видел только на картинках. Ближний правый угол занимали стол и полки с какими-то склянками. В ближнем левом стоял одинокий стеллаж с огромными толстыми книгами. Их было немного, но выглядели они так, будто им лет по двести, не меньше.

Уиннифред стояла посреди комнаты и взволнованно смотрела на Баки.

– Ты происходишь из очень древней и уважаемой в Ирландии семьи, Джеймс.

Голос ее звенел от напряжения и расходился эхом в пустом зале.

– Мы – охотники. С двенадцатого века охотимся на оборотней, порождение дьявола. Это семейное дело – охранять покой простых людей от богомерзких тварей, – Уиннифред прикрыла глаза. – Еще четверть века назад имя Уиллонов было известно по всей Ирландии. Если где-то появлялась богомерзкая тварь, нашу семью звали на помощь.

Баки с трудом сглотнул ставшую горькой слюну и вцепился пальцами в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. За два дня его жизнь перевернулась с устойчивых и понятных ног на сверхъестественную опасную голову. Почему жизнь так несправедлива к нему?

– Уиллоны?.. Не Барнсы? И как же тогда мы оказались в Америке? – выдавил Баки. – В Ирландии закончились об… твари?

Мать замерла, глядя на него расфокусированным взглядом.

– Это началось лет за десять до моего рождения и продолжалось до переезда в Америку. Наш многочисленный клан планомерно истребляли оборотни. Мы не знали, кто зачинщик, кого винить. Детей обращали, и нам приходилось их убивать…

– Что? – как бы Баки ни хотелось узнать правду, смолчать он не смог. – Детей? Просто за то, что их укусили?

– У охотников есть Кодекс. Это свод непреложных правил, которые мы соблюдаем, и ты должен соблюдать, – жестко ответила Уиннифред, кажется, даже не обратив внимания на то, что он проговорился. – И если ты был так неосторожен, что позволил твари сделать тебя такой же тварью, то сохрани честь – умри. Убей себя, или, если слишком слаб, найди того, кто сделает эту работу за тебя. Не все дети могли сделать это сами. Нам приходилось им помогать.

– Но что плохого в том, чтобы ребенок остался жить? Он бы вырос среди вас, помогал охотиться на себе подобных… Это было бы оружие! – отчаянно воскликнул Баки, представляя ужасы, о которых так безразлично говорила мать.

– Не ты первый, умник, – Уиннифред холодно улыбнулась, и Баки поежился от ее улыбки. Она любовно погладила лезвие ножа, закрепленного на стене, и продолжила: – Многие пытались спасти своих детей. Прятали их, старались приручить… Укушенный что зараженный – уже не человек. Это жаждущая крови и убийств тварь, которой можно позволить только умереть.

Баки молчал, осмысливая ее слова. Понимая, что, если бы проболтался о Стиве или Стив согласился бы вчера его укусить – его разговор с матерью выглядел бы совсем по-другому.

– И даже если бы укусили меня или Бекку, или Эсти с Эри, ты все равно бы нас убила? – тихо спросил он.

Уиннифред посмотрела на него долгим, пронизывающим взглядом. Баки отвел глаза, опасаясь, что она каким-то образом все поймет.

– Вы умрете в тот момент, когда вас укусят, – произнесла она. – Останется только убить тварей, занявших ваши тела. От вас останется лишь оболочка и редкие проблески разума. И если его хватит, чтобы ты взял нож и убил сестер и себя – это благо. Если же нет – я вынуждена буду сделать это сама.

– И нет лекарства? – беспомощно спросил Баки. Ему хотелось сесть, потому что от страха подкашивались ноги. И хотелось заплакать от понимания, какой страшный человек на самом деле его мать. Хотя, может быть, она и права? Может быть, это только Стив такой добрый, а другие оборотни и правда убивают людей без разбора. Ведь не зря ими пугают детей, не зря существуют все эти страшные сказки и – он окинул взглядом толстые книги – реальные истории.

– Лекарство только одно, – мать поджала губы. – Смерть.

Баки опустил голову, позволяя не склеенным воском волосам упасть на лоб и закрыть от взгляда матери его глаза. Он пытался взять себя в руки.

– Прости, что я перебил тебя, – через некоторое время проговорил он. – Ты рассказывала, почему мы оказались в Америке…

– Да, – Уиннифред к тому времени обошла оружейный угол и бережно стирала пыль с каких-то пузырьков на полке. – Я уже говорила, что наш клан уничтожал какой-то оборотень. Мой отец смог выяснить, кто это, уже после нашей с Джорджем свадьбы. Была большая битва, нам удалось уничтожить почти всех, но вожак той стаи с женой и еще одна пара оборотней сбежали. Это была кровопролитная битва, практически война. Уиллонов осталось не так много – мы с Джорджем да моя сестра Ида. Мы сменили фамилию и пошли за вожаком, скрывшемся, предположительно, в Америке, а Ида отправилась за второй парой в Европу. Она преследовала их несколько лет, но вскоре после твоего рождения письма от нее перестали приходить. Видимо, она умерла – иначе нашла бы способ связаться с нами.

– А вы нашли этого вожака? – сдавленно спросил Баки.

– Нет, к сожалению, – ответила мать и уверенно добавила: – Но это сделаешь ты. Его следы оборвались на пристани, и в город он будто не выходил… Я научу тебя всему, что знаю. Забота о тебе и девочках не дала мне продолжить охоту. За нами не было привычной поддержки клана, Джордж был вынужден работать в статусе эмигранта, потом и вовсе глупо погиб… Но он убил того оборотня. А вот ты сможешь отыскать следы этих тварей, они всегда там, где кровь. Наверняка уже расплодились, богомерзкие уроды…

– Мама, – слишком высоким голосом прервал ее Баки. – Отец «глупо умер»? Его же сбил поезд. Это был несчастный случай!

Баки остро переживал смерть своего отца, да еще и такую нелепую – переходя железнодорожные пути по дороге домой, тот застрял между шпалами и не успел выбраться. Стив как мог поддерживал Баки, часто повторяя, что родные, даже если их уже нет на земле, всегда будут живы в его разуме и сердце. У Стива об отце не осталось ничего, кроме редких рассказов матери – он старался не бередить ей душу расспросами. И теперь выясняется…

Уиннифред скривилась.

– Он был на охоте, а не на работе. Выследил тварь впервые за пятнадцать лет и глупо подставился, хоть и победил. Несправедливая цена – жизнь праведного человека за жизнь твари. Он стал слишком самонадеян, забросил тренировки, полностью полагаясь на свой опыт и револьвер… Джеймс, куда ты?!

Баки просто не мог это больше слушать. Он рванул из зала так, будто за ним гнались пресловутые волки, схватил куртку, проверил деньги и, не глядя на что-то кричавшую ему вслед разозленную мать, выбежал из дома.

Он просто не мог сейчас там оставаться. Все, что он знал о своей семье и своей жизни, оказалось ложью. 

Его друг и любимый человек, его совершенно неправильная и непозволительная любовь, стал вдруг оборотнем, которого он, согласно семейному кодексу, должен был убить при первой же возможности.

В баре Джека Баки купил бутылку виски. Бармен, сам Джек, видимо, что-то понял по его лицу, потому что продал без вопросов, еще и по сниженной цене, несмотря на то, что Баки не было двадцати одного года. Предупредил только, чтобы Баки не совался на центральные улицы, где часто бывают патрули, и не ходил близ полицейских участков. Баки благодарно кивнул.

Он пошел на пирс, на самый дальний и потому частенько пустующий. Они со Стивом часто сидели там, глядя на Ист-Ривер или на закат. Стив обычно рисовал.

На улице быстро темнело. Вдоль берега уже зажглись редкие фонари, но у края пирса царили сумерки. В вечернем тумане разглядеть доки было почти невозможно, – но через пару часов, когда станет холоднее, туман должен был рассеяться.

Баки устроился на влажных досках, открыл бутылку и сделал первый обжигающий глоток. Из глаз брызнули слезы, да так и не остановились. Баки глотнул еще, отставил бутылку и закрыл лицо ладонями, отпуская себя.

Бутылка стремительно пустела. Баки чувствовал головокружение и странную пустоту внутри. Он снова оплакивал отца, смерть которого открылась для него по-новому, оплакивал свою безнадежную и бесполезную любовь к маленькому Стиву, свой страх перед Стивом новым.

Было тяжело и страшно принимать открывшийся новый мир, опасный и сверхъестественный. Баки ничего о нем не знал, а то, что знал – пугало до трясущихся поджилок. Родные люди оказались совсем иными. Чужими. Жестокими. Волками в овечьих шкурах. Баки хмыкнул пришедшему в голову сравнению и горько рассмеялся.

Он не любил сказки, не верил в чудеса, высмеивал ярмарочных гадалок. Не любил разговоров о Боге и в церковь ходить тоже не любил. Однажды, особо тяжелой зимой, он просил Господа избавить Стива от болезни, вылечить, ведь Стив был самым чистым человеком, которого Баки знал, но Бог остался глух – Стив выкашливал собственные легкие почти всю зиму и окончательно выздоровел только в мае. Баки решил, что если Бог не стремится помочь даже самым светлым людям, то внимания Баки Барнса он точно не стоит. Тогда ему было лет одиннадцать, может, и меньше. Но он в одночасье стал другим человеком, глядя на страдания лучшего друга – заброшены были до того любимые Уэллс и Баум, и уж тем более сборник легенд народов мира. Чудес не бывает, решил Баки Барнс – и до сих пор четко придерживался этого мнения. Интересовался наукой и техническим прогрессом, читал приключенческие романы и детективы. Даже не пошел со Стивом на «Доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда» примерно через полгода после того, как дал себе слово.

Бутылка опустела до обидного быстро. Слезы высохли. Туман над водой рассеялся, но облака закрывали даже проблески звезд.

Баки впервые напился до такой степени, его тошнило, начинала болеть голова. Сквозь хмель понимание того, что мать, если потребуют обстоятельства, убьет его и сестер, казалось еще хуже. Оказывается, он совсем ее не знал. А надо было бы узнать. Решение пришло легко, укрепилось, и даже будто стало легче дышать. Не план пока еще, но нужное направление. Верное направление.

Слабый ночной бриз пробежал по неподвижной до того водной глади. Пустая бутылка с громким всплеском ушла под воду. Баки откинулся на доски позади, расслабился, глядя в свинцово-серое, набрякшее тучами небо.

– Баки! – внезапно рядом плюхнулся огромный и тяжелый новый Стив, тут же начал ощупывать Баки на предмет ран, не обращая внимания на вялые попытки его отпихнуть. И Баки стало даже обидно, что он не заметил его приближения, хотя теперь, с габаритами Стива, сделать это было сложно. – Господи, Баки, я чуть с ума не сошел!

Стив вроде бы успокоился, не нащупав травм, но помрачнел.

– Нашел тебя по запаху, бежал от твоего дома, но внутрь не заходил. А Джек меня не узнал, пришлось рассказывать ему заготовленную мамой легенду. Бак, ты пьян? Что с тобой?

Баки не хотелось говорить. Узнав правду, Стив мог наделать глупостей. Дохляка Роджерса – свою головную и сердечную боль – Баки прекрасно успел изучить за столько-то лет. Внутри огромного тела и под волчьей шерстью был все еще его Стиви, упрямый как черт, порывистый и до слез справедливый.

Баки пьяно забормотал что-то, что посчитал объяснениями, однако даже в темноте видел недоверчивое выражение на лице Стива. Лицо двоилось, а голубые доселе глаза сияли желтым как два фонаря.

– Я знаю, что тебе непросто привыкнуть ко всему этому, – проговорил Стив. – Но тебе не обязательно пить. Люди… Ты… Баки, я…

– Я не алко… голик, – отмахнулся неловко Баки, икнув. – У мня днь рждения. Мгу я раз в год рсслабться?

Стив неуверенно посмотрел на него и осторожно кивнул.

– Можешь, прости. Я знаю, что тебе непросто это все далось. Но я рад, что ты не… Что ты… Что ты все еще мой друг, – неловко закончил он. – Я приготовил тебе подарок, правда, оставил его дома. И, Бак, давай-ка пойдем домой. Ты замерз, но ты этого не чувствуешь, потому что пьян.

– Я не пьян, – едва ворочая языком отозвался Баки, прекрасно понимая, что Стив прав, но не желая этого признавать из чувства противоречия.

– Естественно, – фыркнул Стив. – А я Авраам Линкольн.

Баки захихикал, представив Стива в цилиндре и с бородой, но получилось неожиданно горячо. Он часто задышал и перевернулся на живот, чтобы скрыть вставший член. Хотя не очень-то у Баки получилось, судя по смущенному ойканью Стива. Потом Стив глубоко вздохнул и заворчал – один в один как недовольный пес.

Наутро Баки с трудом помнил, как они вернулись домой. Стив вроде бы тащил его на себе всю дорогу, даже, кажется, нес на руках, как невесту, а Баки, вроде бы, распевал во все горло песни, какие и матросня поет, только когда надирается.

И сейчас Баки умирал от стыда и похмелья. Болела голова, во рту было сухо и противно, желудок подкатывал к горлу и стремился наружу, а лицо заливала краска от осознания того, как он себя вел. Хуже было от того, что он не мог припомнить, что говорил. А вдруг он что-то сказал Стиву о своем постыдном и глубоком секрете?

Стив был лучшим другом из возможных. На тумбочке возле кровати Баки ждала большая банка отвара и записка. Из трав по семейному рецепту Сары для устранения последствий возлияний. Требовалось выпить все. Из записки же Баки узнал, что Стив ушел на работу. Его взяли в кинотеатр художником и подсобным рабочим одновременно. Баки осторожно отпил, но вкус оказался даже приятным. Он сделал себе заметку поблагодарить Сару и извиниться. Вчера, когда Стив притащил его к себе, она, вроде бы, уже спала, но, может, он разбудил ее, когда хихикал и комментировал действия Стива, пока тот его раздевал? Или когда с грохотом смахнул стопку книг Стива с прикроватной тумбы? 

Банка с отваром подходила к концу, и Баки заподозрил Сару в колдовстве, потому что чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, почти отлично. Он сел на кровати – комната больше не кружилась перед глазами, а желудок не подкатывал к горлу, – и огляделся. Он был в комнате Стива, спал на его кровати. Где сегодня спал сам Стив, Баки сказать не брался.

На краю тумбочки стояла небольшая деревянная лакированная коробка, вся в резных растительных узорах. Поверх лежала небольшая записка: «С днем рождения, Бак. Стив».

Баки взял коробку, долго рассматривал вьющиеся ветви и цветы, водил по ним пальцами. Не удивился бы, если бы Стив сам их вырезал – с одного края они были немного неровные, хоть и отлично отшлифованные.

Он открыл коробку и шумно выдохнул.

Внутри, в углублениях мягкой ткани лежали складная опасная бритва и толстенький помазок с рукоятками из светлой кости. Если и не сам набор, то коробку Стив точно сделал специально для него. Сердце от этого билось быстрее, а на щеки плескало кипятком. 

У Баки не было своего набора. Ему только исполнилось двенадцать, когда умер отец, и тогда ему еще не нужно было бриться. Позже мать отдала ему отцовский набор, и Баки не жаловался, так он был ближе к отцу. Но этот подарок… Стив хорошо его знал. Знал, что он любит новые и красивые вещи. Знал, что Баки мог бы спускать все заработанное на вещи, позволявшие ему чувствовать себя лучше, выше, чище, чем он был. Хорошие ткани на костюмы, качественный воск для волос, а не та дрянь за десять центов, которую можно было купить везде, удобная и несносимая дорогущая обувь. Высший класс, доступный ему. И только его. 

Когда был жив отец, они жили очень хорошо. Не сорили деньгами, но вполне могли позволить себе Вест-Сайд и домик в Хэмптонс. С его смертью ситуация изменилась. Мать предпочитала не трогать накопления на колледжи для детей, поэтому Барнсы жили по средствам, и Баки не всегда мог позволить себе то, что хотел. Он мирился, но как только появлялись лишние деньги, предпочитал менять ситуацию. 

Сейчас Баки гладил теплое дерево, ощущал гладкость лака и прихотливость узоров под пальцами и тихо улыбался.

* * *

Несмотря на неясные воспоминания о прошлой ночи, свое решение Баки запомнил отлично. Он дождался Стива с работы, поблагодарил за подарок, получив в ответ крепкое и горячее объятие, и пошел домой.

Подходя к дому, он все больше и больше мрачнел: ему все это было не по душе, а от волнения поджилки тряслись и сердце заполошно билось в горле. Это было важное решение, и ему стоило, начав игру, продержаться до конца.

– Я хочу узнать все об оборотнях, – решительно проговорил он, когда Уиннифред встретила его на пороге.

Мать кивнула и положила руку ему на плечо, заводя в дом.

– Только один вопрос, – он повернулся к ней лицом и заглянул в глаза, такие же серые, как у него самого. – Почему ты не рассказала раньше?

Она не изменилась в лице, казалось, ей было безразлично, знает он ответ или же нет.

– Мы с Джорджем договорились, что скажем каждому из вас на двадцатилетие. Здесь, в Америке, не было подходящих условий, чтобы тренировать детей, к тому же дети многое рассказывают своим друзьям, а огласка – это последнее, что нужно охотникам на чужой земле.

Баки кивнул, принимая ответ.

* * *

Мать взялась за него всерьез: теперь все свободное время Баки было посвящено обучению и тренировкам. Уиннифред заставила его выучить все отличительные черты оборотней (и по ним Стив ну никак не определялся оборотнем, кроме, разве что, стремительного излечения от своих прежних заболеваний). Еще одним открытием стало то, что ведьмы из сказок тоже существуют, пусть они и не так могущественны, как их описывают. «При желании ритуалы творить, да зелья варить может каждый», – говорила мать и, прищурившись, смотрела на задумавшегося о своем Баки. Уиннифред показала ему рецепты нескольких «зелий», как окрестил их Баки – лекарств и ядов из «базового колдовства, доступного всем» – и посоветовала никогда их не забывать.

А Баки начал видеть кошмары. Днем он читал семейную историю в тяжелых фолиантах из кожи и пергамента, на страницах которых его род век за веком убивал волколюдов, волколаков, лугару, оборотней, ликантропов, вервольфов – все эти названия, по сути, означали одно и то же. А ночью видел угасающий свет в глазах сестер и Стива, безумные глаза матери и кровь на своих руках.

За каждой семейной хроникой стояли живые люди, разрушенные жизни, пролитая кровь, в которой он, Джеймс, как оказалось, родился и должен был расти. Его тошнило от историй, которыми мать гордилась и которые рассказывала ему иногда в качестве примеров идеально спланированных и проведенных зачисток. Около трех месяцев он не виделся со Стивом, сославшись на семейные дела только чтобы отложить встречу друга и Уиннифред на как можно более долгий срок. Отложить выбор стороны в этой глупой войне.

Мать учила его драться ножом и стрелять из арбалета. Гоняла до седьмого пота, но Баки в ближнем бою все равно оказывался «мертвым» девять из десяти раз – каждый раз, видя блики стали в ее руках, он обмирал внутренне и терял драгоценные секунды. Зато стрельбой мать была довольна. Из арбалета он всегда попадал в десятку, и с каждым разом увеличивающееся расстояние не было помехой. Потом мать допустила его до имеющегося арсенала стрелкового оружия, и здесь тоже ничего не изменилось – стрелком Баки оказался отменным. Не хватало только практики по живой мишени, и услышав эти слова от матери, Баки понадеялся, чтобы этот навык ему не пришлось отрабатывать никогда.

Иногда они выходили в город, где мать натаскивала его читать людей по лицам – оценивать их действия, внешний вид, анализировать поступки, слова и все в совокупности, делать верные выводы. Также они высматривали в толпе оборотней, но еще ни разу за три месяца им не улыбнулась удача, и Баки благодарил за это неведомые силы. Но после каждого такого дня, возвращаясь вечером домой, Баки видел, что мать с каждым днем становилась все мрачнее и агрессивнее, видел, что жажда мести разрушает ее изнутри.

Ее нервозность заметили и девочки, но Баки старался успокоить их как мог. Не время им было еще такое знать. Да Баки и не хотел бы, чтобы им вообще пришлось узнать подобное.

Ребекка заканчивала первый курс колледжа, активно изучала историю и философию, надеясь в будущем попасть на работу в музей Нью-Йоркского исторического общества, куда женщинам вход был заказан. Уиннифред это не одобряла, упирая на то, что Бекке для жизни нужны более практичные знания, вроде навыков секретаря или бухгалтера, но Баки встал на сторону сестры, еще не зная о семейной тайне. В конце концов, деньги на учебу у всех четверых детей Барнсов были, а знания о мире и широкий кругозор всегда пригодятся. К тому же, Бекка была необычайно упряма, вполне могла потягаться в этом со Стивом, и Баки не сомневался, что она пробьется и докажет замшелым сексистам, что они неправы. Эстер и Эрин заканчивали школу только в следующем году. Баки надеялся, к тому времени его жизнь перестанет быть настолько неопределенной и сложной.

Отношения с матерью накалялись, натягивались, точно струна, которая того и гляди должна была лопнуть. Некоторые дни были ничего, в иные она выглядела как безумная – всклокоченная, с нездорово блестящими глазами и что-то бормочущая себе под нос. Она практически забросила работу и дом, девочкам пришлось взять все на себя, а Баки снял со счета на колледж немного денег на текущие расходы. Он говорил сестрам, что мама больна, врал, что они были у врача и тот прописал ей успокоительное, потому что ничего серьезного у нее нет, но и сам видел – отговорка эта так себе. Если бы Бекка была повнимательнее, а близняшки чуть меньше времени уделяли учебе – они раскусили бы его в два счета.

Но он не мог допустить посвящения девочек во все это безумие и грязь. Нечего им там было делать. Поэтому все внимание матери доставалось ему одному. А Уиннифред меж тем оживала только, когда они спускались в подвал, но при этом становилась все жестче, все требовательнее, не прощая даже малейших ошибок и промахов. 

Баки учился плавить пули и пока не сопротивлялся. Врага нужно было знать в лицо, и сделав самый сложный выбор в своей жизни, Баки понимал, что дальше будет только хуже. Фанатичный блеск в глазах матери пугал, по ночам Баки глотал злые слезы, убеждая себя в том, что для него в этой семье все кончено. Это было сложно, было больно, но еще больнее было представлять, что Стива больше нет. Что он убит рукой его матери – или, хуже, его собственной рукой.

Со Стивом Баки решился встретиться только в мае. До этого они перебрасывались короткими записками через Джека, который, недоумевая, завел для них небольшую коробчонку под стойкой.

Невозможность встретиться Баки объяснял тем, что ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому Стиву. Врать ему он ненавидел, каждый раз мысленно грыз себя за просьбы в очередной раз перенести встречу, грустно улыбался карикатуркам Стива и подолгу перечитывал убористые строчки на огрызках бумаги. Сердцу было больно, и Баки знал, что в какой-то степени это все неправильно, но хотел отложить свою «казнь» так надолго, насколько хватит его сил и позволит случай.

А потом Стив предложил провести вместе с ним майское полнолуние, и Баки понял, что время пришло. Пора было вернуть их дружбу на круги своя, а в остальном положиться на судьбу. Семейные хроники подходили к концу, мать все чаще просто углублялась в воспоминания о ее прежних счастливых днях, и активным обучением оставались только тренировки с ножом, которые по-прежнему не давались Баки. Но его время неумолимо подходило к концу, и теперь перед ним стоял выбор. До смешного очевидный, по мнению Баки.

До полнолуния оставалось четыре дня.

* * *

– О, Баки! Здравствуй, – миссис Роджерс улыбнулась, открыв двери. – А Стива нет дома, он как раз ушел на занятия.

– Я не к нему пришел, миссис Роджерс. А к вам. Мне нужно с вами поговорить, – непослушными губами сказал Баки, сжимая кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

Сара Роджерс мгновенно стала серьезной.

– Что-то случилось?

– Можно и так сказать, – отозвался Баки, снимая обувь.

Он прошел за Сарой на маленькую кухоньку, походя отметив, что возвышается над ней головы на полторы. А Стив теперь – на все две. Если отец Стива был таким же здоровым, как эта хрупкая маленькая женщина не побоялась огромного зверя и даже вышла за него замуж, если самому Баки было жутковато в первый раз видеть огроменного Стива-волка? Просто «Красавица и чудовище» в реальности.

Сара разлила чай по чашкам и поставила на стол свежий хлеб и домашнее варенье.

Баки сделал глоток, пытаясь успокоиться и унять волнение – однако со стороны он выглядел непоколебимо спокойным.

– Что же привело тебя, Баки? – осторожно спросила Сара после нескольких минут звенящей тишины.

Баки с трудом перевел взгляд с чайной чашки на миссис Роджерс и заглянул ей в глаза – такие же ярко-голубые, как и у ее сына.

– Мои родители – потомственные охотники на оборотней, – выдавил он и умолк.

Сара побледнела, что при ее и без того бледной коже выглядело просто пугающе.

Она аккуратно поставила чашку, отвернула ручку параллельно столу и поднялась, отступая на пару шагов. В руке ее как-то оказался огромный нож для мяса.

– Нет, – Баки поспешно мотнул головой, хотел было встать, но подумал, что сейчас это плохая идея. – Миссис Роджерс, пожалуйста, выслушайте. Я не сказал маме про Стива. Я… Отец, оказывается, умер, потому что его зацепил оборотень на последней охоте. И поэтому он шагнул под поезд. Это Кодекс у них такой: умри, но не будь «исчадием ада», – он показал руками кавычки в воздухе и закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя смирение. Он все ждал, когда Сара вонзит нож ему в спину, чтобы решить проблему раз и навсегда, но молчание затягивалось, а она все не торопилась. 

Чувствуя смутную надежду, он сказал, не меняя положения:  
– Я не хочу, не хочу убивать Стива. Он мой лучший друг, он… особенный. Человека лучшего, чем он, я не встречал никогда и вряд ли встречу. Он мне как брат! Как я могу?..

Баки отнял ладони от лица и с ужасом на них уставился.

– Как я смогу убить его или любого другого оборотня? Если они такие, как Стив говорил – они же просто люди, потом уже оборотни. И как может такой человек, как Стив, быть исчадием ада? А мама, она так смотрела на меня, будто я тут же схвачу семейный арсенал и помчусь убивать оборотней направо и налево... Продолжу семейное дело… Я люблю ее, конечно, но этого делать не хочу, а значит, она разочаруется во мне. А то и сама пойдет убивать оборотней. Я… Она сказала, они переехали сюда из Ирландии потому, что сюда же уплыл вожак стаи, которую они уничтожили. Они хотели убить и его тоже.

Сара, до того стоявшая молча, тихо охнула и прижала пальцы к губам. Баки поднял на нее взгляд – кухня перед глазами расплывалась, и Баки только тогда понял, что плачет. Он утер слезы тыльной стороной ладони, сглотнул, отпуская застрявший в горле комок.

– Я не буду убивать Стива, миссис Роджерс, – всхлипывая, произнес он. – Я буду его защищать, как смогу. От моей мамы, и от сестер, когда они подрастут и мама все им расскажет. Я буду защищать его. Простите меня.

– Хорошо, – Сара неуверенно кивнула, положила нож на мойку и подошла к Баки, привлекая его к себе. Баки чувствовал, как ее тонкие руки легко поглаживают его по плечам.

Сегодня он прощался с иллюзиями, чтобы быть готовым принять новую жизнь.

* * *

– Прежде всего, бежать мы никуда не будем, – решительно отмела Сара через пару часов, когда Баки успокоился и даже помог ей сварить суп. Она все это время молчала и заговорила только тогда, когда опустели обеденные тарелки.

– Мы уже сбежали один раз, ничего хорошего это не принесло. Джозефа тут же призвали на фронт – он был здоровым и сильным, а главное – эмигрантом, которого правительству Америки не жалко. Он не мог не уйти и оставил меня с нерожденным еще Стивом одну. И из этого вытекает вторая причина, почему мы не будем сбегать.

Она посмотрела Баки прямо в глаза и спокойно сказала:

– Примерно через два месяца я умру.

– Как?.. – опешил Баки. – Почему?

Сара глубоко вздохнула и перевела взгляд куда-то за окно.

– Джозеф не сумел остаться здесь, чтобы помочь мне в родах. Я – простой человек, и Стиви отнял у меня очень много сил, пока я его вынашивала. Джозеф мне объяснял, что заберет всю боль, а еще поделится своей силой и обратит меня, чтобы я не умерла.

– А почему вы не сделали этого раньше? Ведь тогда было бы проще, – неожиданно для себя самого перебил Баки. Он всегда был жутко любопытен, никогда не мог вовремя заткнуться или просто промолчать.

Сара, усмехнувшись, посмотрела на него с материнской снисходительностью и снова отвела взгляд.

– Когда мы собрались сделать это, я уже была беременна старшим сестрой или братом Стива. Мы оба еще не знали, слишком маленький был срок. Укус не сработал, только убил нашего первенца. Джозеф говорил, что любого оборотня старшие предупреждают об этом, и он это тоже знал, но просто не учел возможности. Я долго восстанавливалась. Прошло несколько спокойных лет, потом Джозефа призвали, а я узнала, что жду Стива, когда он уже уплыл в Европу. А через три месяца пришла похоронка. Тогда я поняла, что роды мне не пережить. Но я не могла оставить Стива совсем одного в этом мире. Да и другие проблемы… Дети оборотней с рождения обращаются в волчат, и представь реакцию монахинь в приюте, когда у них вместо младенца оказался бы волчонок? Его бы сразу убили. 

Сара поднялась из-за стола и принялась заваривать свежий чай. 

– Приняв решение, я отыскала ведьму, старую шаманку-апачи. Она помогла мне, провела ритуал, связав мою жизнь с жизнью Стива. Именно поэтому он был таким болезненным – его волчья сущность поддерживала мою жизнь, а ему осталась одна жалкая человеческая половина, которой было слишком мало для него одного. И он все время болел потому, что его человеческий дух рвался к волчьей половине. Это самая тяжелая жертва, которую я принесла в своей жизни. Знать, что твой ребенок страдает из-за того, что ты жива – это невыносимо. Но все рано или поздно заканчивается… Шаманка дала мне восемнадцать лет до совершеннолетия Стива, и еще год после этого. И этот год подходит к концу. К следующему дню рождения Стива меня не станет. И очень хорошо, что ты знаешь правду. Ты сможешь быть рядом с ним, заботиться о нем. Он, хоть и выглядит теперь по-другому, остался все тем же Стивом… Из драк теперь, его, конечно, не надо вытаскивать, скорее следить, чтобы не ввязывался – напоминать о том, что вреда он теперь принесет больше, чем пользы, слишком силен. Но в остальном… он все тот же Стиви.

Баки молча кивал. Все он прекрасно понимал. И никогда не бросил бы Стива даже без наставлений Сары.

* * *

Ни Баки, знавший ее тайну, ни Стив, понятия не имевший о происходящем, ничего не замечали до начала июня. Сара с удовольствием обустраивала новую квартирку, но с первым днем лета начала таять на глазах. Первые изменения подметил Баки, когда с ее истончившейся руки свалился серебряный браслет, который она носила, не снимая, много лет. Металл звякнул о нож, которым она нарезала хлеб, скатился по руке и изломанной кучкой лег на поверхность стола, а Баки, в тот момент потянувшийся за куском хлеба, замер в движении. Он испуганно взглянул Саре в глаза, посветлевшие, будто выцветшие. Она шепнула едва слышно: «Осталось совсем немного», – а он только и смог, что кивнуть и скрыться в ванной, чтобы Стив не увидел его покрасневших глаз.

После этого случая Сара часто отлучалась из дома. Стиву она говорила, что занята поисками милых безделушек для новой квартиры, но Баки знал: ей было нужно успеть утрясти вопросы, связанные с наследством. Он знал, что она составила завещание и переписала на Стива все имущество. Передала Баки завернутый в тряпицу револьвер, который был у нее все это время, но, по ее словам, ни разу не пригодился. Уволилась, и буквально на следующий день слегла, словно от простуды: Стив именно так и думал, каждый раз вздрагивая от ее сильного кашля. Она научила Баки варить леденцы, смягчавшие боль в горле, а Стив в это время бегал по врачам и, не слушая саму Сару и этих докторов, каждый из которых только предлагал увезти ее в изолятор, продолжал пытаться найти лекарство. Умаявшись за день, он засыпал в кресле возле ее кровати, а чуть позже приходил Баки, подсаживался под бок Саре и пытался не плакать на ее плече, понимая, что ничего изменить не в силах, а поддержать их обоих должен. Лишь мысленно благодарил старую шаманку, что болезнь Сары – все же не настоящий туберкулез, иначе свои последние дни ей пришлось бы доживать на Норт-Бротере*, в компании таких же безнадежно больных, изолированных от здоровых людей на крохотном островке в Ист-Ривер.

Баки чувствовал, что Саре страшно, и с ужасом видел этот контраст – две недели до и две недели после.

Как они переехали на другой конец Бруклин Хайтс, неподалеку от Бруклинского моста, подальше от бывшего дома и дома Барнсов. Стиву Сара сказала, что ей предложили хорошее место старшей медсестры в местной больнице, но работать так и не вышла.

Как она обставила квартирку – вроде бы и по своему вкусу, но Баки, сидя однажды в гостиной, поднял голову от книги, рассеянно оглядел комнату и внезапно с печалью понял, что если убрать корзинку с вязанием Сары, ее шкатулки с украшениями, туалетный столик и еще пару вещей, то квартира безболезненно превратится в жилище двух парней, чем она и должна была стать вскоре.

Как она улыбалась по вечерам, когда они собирались вместе на кухне и ужинали, разговаривали, а потом пили чай с пирогом.Одним из таких вечеров он признался, что мечтает поступить в колледж, а Стив и Сара горячо его поддержали. Стиву самому остался последний год учебы и к следующему лету он планировал выпуститься дипломированным художником, правда, с его образованием только в музее и работать или картины рисовать. В ответ на подколки Стив кидался в Баки конфетами или виноградинами, и они все смеялись, и Баки забывал все свои горести и тревоги. В эти тихие и мирные вечера, которых было так немного, Баки нравилось думать, что они семья – такая странная, с неясными отношениями между ним и Стивом, но любящая и уж точно не желающая никого убивать.

Он сбежал из дома, едва Сара передала ключи старого особняка Роджерсов новым хозяевам. В тот день он пришел к ужину, в последний раз провел вечер с сестрами и матерью, лег спать, чтобы встать через пару часов, собрать немногочисленные пожитки и уйти, не оставив даже записки. Он не собирался никогда туда возвращаться. Он все для себя решил, и его место было рядом со Стивом.

В новом районе Стив нашел работу художником в кинотеатре, но продержался на ней не слишком долго: после смерти Сары он замкнулся в себе и совсем перестал выходить из дома. Сам Баки подрабатывал в пабе – наливал пиво, эль и виски простым работягам, коверкал ирландский акцент, хотя паб даже был не ирландским. И он исправно отправлялся туда каждый вечер, решив взять на себя обязанность зарабатывать, пока Стив не придет в себя и не вернется к работе. Не сказать, что они сильно нуждались в деньгах – их от продажи дома, если не сильно шиковать, должно было хватить на на несколько лет, – но Баки катастрофически необходим был островок нормальности и обыденности, коим являлся для него паб. 

Он пока не хотел искать работу на целый день, потому что нужен был Саре, пока Стив находил очередного врача в надежде на исцеление, но небольшое жалование вкупе с щедрыми чаевыми составляли обычный заработок среднестатического бруклинца.

Баки как мог старался облегчить Саре последние дни, пытался осаживать Стива, но наталкивался только на возмущение и гнев и отступал, потому что хорошо его понимал – он и сам бы не опустил руки, если бы не знание, что ничего нельзя изменить. Жизнь была взята взаймы и оплачена высокой ценой, и ее срок подходил к концу.

Сара умерла в пасмурный нежаркий июньский день за два дня до полнолуния. Баки и Стив были рядом с ней в тот момент. Сара вновь закашлялась, на губах ее выступила кровавая пена, она судорожно вздохнула и уже не выдохнула.

Баки отшатнулся в угол комнаты, зажал голову между коленей и закрыл руками, чтобы только не слышать того, что кричал сквозь слезы Стив, не видеть, как он тряс безвольное тело, пытаясь что-то сделать. Баки почувствовал, что и в нем в тот момент тоже что-то умерло, он ощущал пустоту и гулкое огромное и глухое нечто, поселившееся внутри и заставлявшее видеть и слышать мир будто через толщу воды.

Он очнулся через пару часов, поднял голову, с ужасом глядя на ровно лежавшую на кровати недвижимую Сару. Стива рядом не было. Не было в квартире, не было во дворе. В дверь настойчиво стучала любопытная соседка миссис Мэдсон, и Баки открыл, потому что ему нужна была помощь. Сара все давно приготовила, а с медицинскими заключениями даже не требовалось везти тело в морг, достаточно вызвать врача для констатации смерти. Миссис Мэдсон, едва узнав, что случилось, взяла все заботы на себя, и Баки только сидел в стороне и следил, чтобы не было сделано ничего лишнего.

Стив вернулся лишь на следующий день, грязный, потрепанный, уставший и заплаканный. Баки, будто предчувствуя, договорился о похоронах после полудня, так что они успели привести себя в порядок и добраться до церкви. Где он был почти сутки, Стив так и не сказал.

Церемония была короткой, не многолюдной – как оказалось, Сара оборвала почти все связи. Священник читал строки Писания, говорил что-то, а Баки смотрел на бледное восковое лицо Сары, а видел все равно живое, с грустной улыбкой, запомнившееся из того вечера, когда он оказался на их пороге с сумкой вещей. Она показала ему вторую кровать в комнате Стива, пустые полки его шкафа. Баки был тронут, когда сообразил, что Сара готовилась к его приходу, ждала его.

Стив был в бакалее, и Сара предложила пока выпить чаю. Баки помнил, как щипало глаза, пока она говорила, как благодарна ему за принесенную жертву, что знает, понимает, как ему тяжело было выбрать, но ей будет легко уйти, зная, что со Стивом останется близкий человек. Справившись с эмоциями, он поднял голову и тогда увидел _ту самую_ ее улыбку – ласковую, грустную, благодарную. Наполнившую его сердце теплом и знанием, что он поступил правильно. 

С похорон они пришли домой к вечеру, и Стив заперся в комнате матери и не выходил оттуда несколько дней; Баки оставлял еду под дверью, пытался с ним разговаривать, увещевать, что Сара бы этого не хотела, но только лишь хрипел от долгих разговоров и забирал нетронутые тарелки. Стив вышел из комнаты спустя неделю, но практически месяц до июльского полнолуния напоминал лишь тень самого себя.

В тот день Стив, весь какой-то серый, будто с кинопленки, а не из реальной жизни, еще не оправившийся от смерти матери, вышел утром на кухню, где Баки готовил завтрак, и сказал, что устал сидеть в четырех стенах, а его волку в городе тесно. Баки молча кивнул, поставил перед Стивом тарелку с горой яичницы, а вечером спросил у хозяина бара, в котором работал, куда можно поехать, чтобы людей вокруг было мало и при этом не очень далеко. Хозяин, мистер Симмонс, с удовольствием рассказал о паре мест, где можно было и поохотиться, и порыбачить, и предоставил палатку и машину за умеренную плату.

Так и получилось, что июльское полнолуние они провели в парке штата Харриман, в глуши, в одолженной палатке и добрались туда за три часа в одолженной машине. Могли бы и быстрее, если бы знали дорогу.

Машину они оставили там, где кончилась дорога, и еще несколько миль прошли пешком. Стив тащил на себе практически весь скарб, и с каждой пройденной милей, ощущая чутким носом приближение воды, оживал, наливался красками и силой, привычной, спокойной, той, что всю жизнь была с ним, заставляла его сиять изнутри, будто маленькое солнце, к которой Баки Барнс потянулся однажды и с тех пор следовал безоговорочно.

Ночью их донимали мошкара и комары, городскому жителю Баки было сложно расслабиться в тишине ночного леса, он постоянно вздрагивал от похрустывавших веток и плеска воды, тревожно оглядывался на громаду леса за спиной, всматривался в блестящую водную гладь и успокаивался только, когда Стив в очередной раз говорил ему, что они в безопасности.

Днем Баки собирал хворост для костра, пока Стив носился по округе, тявкая от восторга и распугивая птиц и мелкую живность из-под лап, а когда Баки запалил костер и уже грел воду для чая, вытащил на противоположный край поляны, которую они выбрали для стоянки, оленью тушу.

Баки тут же подскочил, шокированный, не зная, что ему делать, но Стив посмотрел на него уверенным взглядом волчьих глаз, пригвоздив к месту, оттащил оленя к воде, подальше от их лагеря, и принялся – Баки судорожно отвернулся, потому что желудок подпрыгнул к горлу, – разделывать тушу зубами и когтями.

Потом он, уже человеком, обмылся в озере, отчего Баки опять передернуло – несмотря на середину лета, вода в озере была ледяная. Баки не рискнул искупаться, зато Стива и без волчьей шкуры было не оттащить.

Стив все сделал сам. Голый и мокрый скрылся в лесу (Баки только успел глаза отвести и притянуть ноги к груди, пряча окрепший член), вернулся с длинной палкой и пучком каких-то трав и корешков, половину из которых Баки узнал, сказались уроки матери, а об остальных рассказал Стив, и это оказались обычные травки для кулинарии, а не для колдовства. Его всему этому научили в Колорадо, и теперь Стив мог дать фору любым скаутам.

Запеченное на импровизированном вертеле мясо было самым вкусным, что Баки пробовал за свою жизнь. Тихо плескала озерная вода, пахло дымом и свежестью леса, над головой раскинулся бесконечный Млечный Путь, а он сидел, прислонившись к Стиву, и чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле. Стив обнял его за плечи одной рукой, привлек ближе к себе и, поцеловав в висок, сказал «спасибо». Баки понял, за что – за то, что не лез весь этот сложный и тяжелый месяц, что молча поддерживал, терпел, хоть, Стив прекрасно знал, и ему тоже было непросто. Баки привычно пробурчал «сопляк» и получил «тупицу» в ответ, а внутри разлилось теплом так, что глаза защипало; он сморгнул – звезды расплылись – и предложил пойти спать. Стив поддержал, затушил костер и первым нырнул в палатку, обращаясь в движении. А Баки улегся поверх пышущего жаром мягкого волчары, зарылся лицом в шерсть на холке и мгновенно уснул.

После того июльского полнолуния все начало налаживаться: когда они вернулись в город, Стив будто снова обрел желание жить. Перетряхнул квартирку от хлама, разобрал вещи Сары – что-то раздал, что-то продал – те, что она не определила сама, оставил лишь несколько памятных вещиц. Он вставал каждое утро в пять, отправлялся на пробежку по бруклинскому мосту и приносил булочки и хлеб из пекарни. Переделал все летние задания из академии и нашел работу взамен потерянной из-за прогулов во время своей депрессии. 

В августе Баки, решив не тратить пока деньги без тщательного взвешивания вариантов, поступил в общественный бесплатный колледж – какое-никакое, а образование. Посещал курсы утром, а после обеда и вечером работал в не-ирландском пабе, который с утра и днем был чем-то вроде кафе, где подавали самую простую еду. Совмещать пока получалось, но судить было рано – в таком режиме он прожил всего три недели.

А к сентябрьскому полнолунию волк Стива затосковал опять, и Баки предложил попробовать парк, внутренне обмирая от страха столкнуться с матерью, другими охотниками или же простыми людьми, решившими прогуляться.

Волку было тесно в городе, и об этом Стива предупреждал Питер-вожак еще в Колорадо, а Стив верил, что справится, сможет, выживет. Но Баки видел, как тот тосковал, не выпуская свою сущность на волю, и ему было больнее от осознания этого – ведь что держало Стива в Нью-Йорке теперь? Ничего. Кроме Баки.

Несколько ночей Баки в одиночестве бродил по Проспект-парку, оценивая обстановку, и в конце концов решил, что в центре, у небольших озер на узких тропинках, будет вполне безопасно. Пусть там не было никакой добычи, нельзя было привлекать внимание волчьим воем, зато на дорожках среди густых кустов и деревьев, имея возможность в случае чего затаиться в редкой листве, Стив смог бы выпустить, наконец, на свободу истосковавшегося волка.

И вот теперь Баки неторопливо гулял, периодически провожая взглядом вновь и вновь догонявшего его Стива, прятал озябшие пальцы в карманах пальто и повыше поднимал воротник, когда проходил мимо озера, потому что от воды тянуло холодом.

В воздухе остро пахло влажной землей и приближающимися холодами. Баки медленно брел, загребая носками ботинок палую листву и оглушительно-громко шурша в темноте сентябрьской ночи.

Стив носился по пустынному парку как оголтелый, на полной скорости даже быстрее, чем поезд, пролетая мимо Баки, и тот кожей чувствовал его желание тявкнуть или весело взвыть, но они договорились не привлекать внимания таким образом. Стив выплескивал энергию, а Баки медленно гулял со связкой одежды Стива и длинным пальто наготове, если вдруг покажется какой-то припозднившийся пьянчужка, решивший срезать путь домой через парк.

Он прикидывал места возможной засады охотников, ни на секунду не забывая, что таковые в городе, и они с матерью сами не раз гуляли в этом парке, а она педантично на словах описывала возможные места засад и способы нападения. Баки не позволял себе забывать, кем он являлся и какая опасность нависала над Стивом. Он все так же тренировался с ножом и варил лечебные настойки, чтобы не забывать, не терять навык.

Он непривычно для себя много молчал, потому что Стиву хотел сказать слишком многое, но вместе с тем не должен был говорить ничего. Он пообещал Саре. А еще он не хотел, чтобы Стив понял, чем Баки пожертвовал ради него. Баки знал, что Стив не оценил бы, не понял, наверняка попытался бы заставить Баки вернуться и помириться с матерью, даже если это значило бы для него разрыв дружеских отношений и возможную смерть. Глупый правильный Стив. Исходя из этого же, Баки молчал и о причине смерти Сары. Для Стива у нее был скоротечный туберкулез.

Между тем в парке стало холоднее – поднялся ветер, что вырвало Баки из тяжелых мыслей, и воздух будто зазвенел; небо серело, гасли звезды – близился рассвет. Баки прокашлялся и вполголоса позвал:  
– Стив.

Через несколько секунд рядом нарисовался огромный волк, ласково ткнулся холодным мокрым носом Баки в щеку, напомнив этим самое первое проведенное вместе полнолуние, майское, последнее в старом доме Роджерсов, когда Баки впервые облокотился на огромного горячего как печка волка и всю ночь читал «Хоббита» вслух, пока не уснул, а Роджерс, понукая читать выразительнее или читать дальше, если Баки замолкал, так же тыкался мокрым носом в щеку или лизал пальцы, державшие книгу.

– Давай, пора домой, переодевайся, – скомандовал Баки, сворачивая с тропинки. Стив послушался и через несколько минут вышел из тени полуоблетевшей сирени полностью одетый, а по пути домой свернул к зарослям орешника неподалеку, откуда появился, держа за лапы тушку зайца. Баки на это только вздохнул и покачал головой. Хорошо, хоть не белка.

Иногда он думал – что, если бы мать сначала огорошила его откровениями об оборотнях, а Стив открылся ему только после этого? Отреагировал бы он так же? Попытался бы убить Стива? Сбежал бы? И что стало бы с его чувствами?

Одно Баки знал точно: так, как сейчас – точно не было бы.

Встречая Рождество впервые за много лет только вдвоем со Стивом, он наконец осознал: ничего уже не будет как раньше. Все изменилось слишком непоправимо.

Баки на тот момент не представлял, куда могут завести их кривые дорожки судьбы, и даже думать не желал о худших вариантах. В его понятие непоправимого входила только смерть, но мысли о ней он гнал прочь. 

______________________________  
*Норт-Бротер (или Норт Бразер) – маленький необитаемый остров в проливе Ист-Ривер. В 1885 году туда перенесли больницу Riverside Hospital, специализировавшуюся на лечении оспы и изоляции больных от окружающего мира. В конце 1930-х госпиталь был закрыт.

* * *

Но быть со Стивом оказалось легко. Он принимал заботу Баки, делился своим теплом, молчаливо поддерживал, когда было нужно. Стив, будучи раньше социально-неловким, теперь определял чужие эмоции по запаху и больше не ошибался в намерениях людей. Баки иногда горько смеялся – с девушками у Стива по-прежнему не ладилось, разве только сейчас они охотно соглашались на свидания и строили тому глазки.

А Баки… Баки ходил на свидания больше от скуки и чтобы не сойти с ума – этот вид досуга тоже был привычным поведением, помогавшим держаться на плаву.

Сам он изредка, как и раньше, дрочил на Стива, но только когда его не было дома и прийти он должен был еще не скоро. Нужно было все проветрить и тщательно отмыть руки. Но Стив все равно смущался и сверкал глазами.

Так и жили. Заводили новых друзей-приятелей, учились. Баки после успешно сданной сессии решил перевестись в колледж попрестижнее; наведался в банк и воспользовался счетом, открытым для него еще отцом. Тех денег спокойно хватило бы еще на пару курсов университета. Оплатив пока что два семестра, Баки окунулся в учебу, не расслабляясь, однако, и каждый день ожидая встречи с матерью. Он не сомневался, что она его ищет.

* * *

Уиннифред нашла их к следующему февралю.

Представляя ее возможности и опыт, Баки боялся, что это случится гораздо раньше, но, видимо, была какая-то причина, почему мать не искала его до этого момента, или, может, искала не так близко – Бруклин-Хайтс был практически под носом.

Баки открыл дверь на стук, вздрогнул, увидев на пороге Уиннифред, и поспешно шагнул назад. Не отводя настороженного взгляда от ее холодных глаз, он метнулся в комнату и достал револьвер Сары, спрятанный под кроватью.

Стива не было дома – он задерживался в редакции, а Баки только что вернулся с учебы.

Когда Баки вышел из комнаты, держа заряженное оружие в опущенной руке и стараясь спрятать его за спиной, Уиннифред гремела чашками на кухне. Они сели друг напротив друга, молча ожидая, пока заварится чай. Баки почувствовал дежавю: почти год назад он точно так же сидел за столом, смотрел на пузатый заварник с отколотым краешком носика – его Саре подарил еще Джозеф, – ощущал плывущий по кухне аромат свежезаваренного индийского чая… только кухня была другая, а напротив сидела Сара, которой он, хоть и боясь за свою жизнь, доверил семейную тайну и которая стала ему второй матерью.

Уиннифред сверлила его взглядом, а Баки не решался посмотреть на нее. Сердце у него разрывалось на части от чувства вины за побег и за свой выбор, страха за Стива и страха перед этой женщиной.

– Что с тобой происходит, Джеймс? – нарушила она молчание. – Зачем ты сбежал из дома?

Баки молчал. Он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, когда именно вернется Стив и как его предупредить, чтобы не приходил. Не знал, что делать, только просчитывал в панике  
варианты и не находил ни одного.

– Ты живешь в таком районе… – Уиннифред скривилась, махнув рукой за окно. Баки на это только кивнул. К квирам и педикам, каким он сам и являлся, привыкнуть было куда проще, чем к тайне собственной семьи. А это ведь была идея…

Баки вскинул голову.

– Живу, потому что прекрасно вписываюсь.

– Что? – Мать грохнула чашкой о стол. Баки вздрогнул, но только крепче сжал револьвер под столом. Он видел, как на лице ее проступает понимание, и брезгливое отвращение сменяется разочарованием и презрением. – С мелким Роджерсом?

Баки кивнул, стискивая зубы и выдерживая ее полный ненависти взгляд.

– Я люблю его, и я все для себя решил.

Она поднялась, медленно и неотвратимо, так, что Баки понял свой приговор еще до того, как тот был озвучен. Но он без страха продолжал смотреть ей в глаза.

Взмаха руки он не уловил, только болью обожгло щеку, да откинулась голова – рука у его матери тяжелая была всегда.

– Если бы твой отец был жив, он снова шагнул бы под поезд, узнав, кого вырастил, – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Ты мертв для меня, и девочкам я скажу что ты умер.

Баки вытер левой рукой кровь под носом, проводил взглядом уходящую Уиннифред.

Хлопнула дверь, он остался один в тишине.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он очнулся от прикосновения к плечам знакомых теплых рук. Стив обеспокоенно заглядывал в глаза, звал, но Баки плохо слышал его сквозь звон в ушах.

Стив вытащил из сведенной судорогой руки револьвер, отложил его на дальний край стола. Принес влажное полотенце, вытер Баки лицо и испачканную в крови руку. Без усилий поднял его и отвел в комнату, усаживая на кровать.

Баки перевел на него невидящий взгляд, с трудом разлепил губы; он должен был сказать Стиву, обязан.

– Приходила… Уиннифред.

– Твоя мама? – Стив напрягся.

– Она сказала, что я мертв для нее и девочек. Я не сказал про тебя, нет, конечно, – с каждым словом Баки все больше и больше приходил в себя. – Я сказал, что мы… Чтобы она больше не приходила, я… что мы… вместе. В этом смысле, – он неуклюже махнул рукой и чуть не свалился с кровати, но Стив удержал, потянул его к себе, не позволяя упасть.

– Ты… Баки… – Стив чувствовал растерянность – Баки давно уже научился читать по его глазам.

– Уж лучше так, чем она узнает правду, – Баки глухо усмехнулся, чувствуя какое-то бесшабашное веселье. – К тому же, это недалеко от правды. 

Он набрал воздуха в грудь, решаясь. Если и Стив оттолкнет его, как мать – у него все еще есть револьвер. Но Баки надеялся, что реакция друга будет не такой яркой, как у матери, и он сможет жить дальше неподалеку и присматривать, защищать от других охотников. Защищать, как всегда защищал.

– Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Стива полыхнули желтым, в приоткрытом рту блеснули клыки.

– Баки, ты…

– Я знаю, что это неправильно, Стиви, но не могу ничего с собой поделать, давно уже, еще когда ты был мелким засранцем, – Баки отчаянно частил, боясь, что Стив перебьет его и уйдет, и Баки не успеет сказать то, что годами жило внутри. – Теперь ты огромный и сильный и можешь сам за себя постоять, но ничего не изменилось. Я понимаю, что это неправильно, и что тебе может быть противно, но я уже просто не могу молчать, сегодня была последняя капля. Я сказал ей и понял: я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Если ты меня оттолкнешь, я все равно останусь неподалеку, потому что мне некуда больше по…

Большая ладонь Стива легла на его губы, прерывая исповедь.

– Баки, – радужка Стива все еще была желтой, он держал Баки за плечи и смотрел прямо в глаза. – Бак. Ты… – в голосе проскальзывали рычащие нотки. – Волки выбирают одну пару на всю жизнь, и если ты когда-нибудь решишь уйти, я не смогу тебя отпустить, я сделаю все, чтобы удержать тебя: убью ту, которую ты выберешь, а тебя не отдам. Я не смогу тебя отпустить. Просто не… Это слишком большая ответственность, я не могу позволить тебе принять поспешное решение и оказаться на всю жизнь связанным со мной без возможности уйти. Что, если ты встретишь ту, с которой захочешь создать семью, завести детей? Я… я не смогу…

Теперь настала очередь Баки прикрывать Стиву рот.

Баки казалось, что он видит сон, самый сладкий и самый страшный одновременно, и поэтому он боялся верить, но вместе с тем он будто очнулся от ступора, охватившего его после визита матери – произошедшее отошло на дальний план, словно случилось давным-давно, и он уже сумел справиться с этим.

Но сейчас его сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, и на мгновение ему показалось, что оно просто не выдержит и разорвется от переполнявших эмоций. Баки изо всех сил желал верить в то, что происходящее – реальность, но одновременно не мог поверить: ему было страшно от того, что его самое тайное, больное, опасное, невозможное и прекраснейшее желание сбывалось на глазах.

– Стиви, – голос охрип от волнения. – Стиви, ты сейчас понимаешь, что ты говоришь? Или я сошел с ума и мне кажется, что ты говоришь то, что я… Это не может быть правдой, Стив.

Баки с сожалением убрал руку от губ Стива и сжал в кулак. Ему не хватало воздуха. Не хватало Стива, его тепла под пальцами, поэтому, собрав всю свою смелость, он подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до дюйма.

– У тебя есть последний шанс меня оттолкнуть, – прошептал Баки. – Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, я... сделаю то, чего очень хочу.

Стив не двигался и не говорил ничего. А Баки устал ждать.

У Стива были теплые губы. Не влажные, и не сухие – идеальные, пухлые. Баки умел целоваться, научился, когда встречался с девчонками, пока еще не понимал свои чувства к лучшему другу.

Стив отвечал, мягко прихватывал губы, так и не убрав клыки, а золотая радужка слепила Баки: он не закрывал глаза, ему казалось, если он моргнет, это все исчезнет и он проснется. 

– Бак, – Стив отстранился с большим трудом. Баки видел, как его тянет к нему, будто магнитом, но Стив держал себя железной волей, как держат за ошейник бойцовую собаку, почуявшую кровь. – Это последний твой шанс уйти. Дальше – только если я умру.

– Не получится, Стив, – Баки потянулся к нему, обнял, забрасывая руки на шею. – Я тебе не позволю.

Было волнительно и страшно. Он не знал, на что шел, но чувствовал, как надо – слова и действия вырывались без контроля разума. Наверное, если бы он начал думать, испугался бы и отступил. Но этого не случилось, сейчас он был готов на все, и вместе с тем еще не был готов. Баки только сильнее сжал пальцы на коже Стива.

– Я с тобой до конца.

Стив зарычал. Баки прошило током с головы до ног, в глазах потемнело, а ноги налились предательской слабостью, заставившей его навалиться на Стива. Стив опрокинул его на кровать и принялся раздевать. Одежда Баки трещала под его когтями, себя Стив раздел с рекордной скоростью.

– Назад пути не будет, – рыча, выговорил он и, не позволив Баки ответить, впился в его губы кусающим поцелуем. Баки только застонал, обхватил Стива руками и ногами, с восторгом чувствуя его, такого обжигающе горячего, сверху и потираясь пахом о него. Он нерешительно гладил Стива по рукам и спине, а потом осмелел, спускаясь ниже и обхватывая ладонями потрясающую задницу, которой до этого он мог только любоваться втихомолку. 

О том, как мужчины занимаются любовью друг с другом, Баки знал лишь в общих чертах – слышал от подвыпивших клиентов в баре. Он сжал пальцы сильнее, раздвигая ягодицы и, разорвав на секунду бесконечный поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, снова яростно поцеловал Стива, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Недолго – Стив зарычал Баки в рот, лизнул в губы напоследок, вывернулся, скидывая с себя его руки, перевернул на живот и навалился сверху.

– Прости, инстинкты… – он будто не мог сдержаться: зарылся пальцами в волосы Баки, потянул, заставив запрокинуть голову, прикусывал и вылизывал гладко выбритый подбородок, шею, линию ключиц, издавая глухие рычащие звуки. 

Баки было не просто хорошо – ему было великолепно, идеально, крышесносно. Стив теперь был больше и накрывал собой его всего, и Баки это нравилось; нравилось, как толстый член терся о ложбинку между ягодиц, и он едва мог дышать от желания почувствовать его. Внутри. Быть взятым, присвоенным Стивом. Это желание, понимание которого настигло его только сейчас, жило в нем, казалось, всегда. Баки казалось, он создан мирозданием именно для того, чтобы быть под Стивом. Казалось, он – для Стива.

Стив просунул руку под Баки, сжал в кулаке его истекающий член – Баки похолодел, поняв, что Стив не контролирует когти, и те вылезли, острые и длинные, в опасной близости от его члена, однако еще сильнее, насколько позволяла узкая кровать, раздвинул ноги и выгнулся, подставляясь. Ему хотелось быть частью Стива, хотелось, чтобы тому было хорошо. В ответ он услышал беспомощный скулеж, а Стив впечатался в него, вдавливаясь с огромной силой, такой, что у Баки в глазах потемнело от страха и восторга, когда он осознал, какой зверь теперь ему принадлежит.

Пальцы Стива сместились ниже, обхватывая яйца Баки и надавливая за ними, и он выгнулся, напряг ягодицы, сжимая лежавший между ними член. Стив зарычал, свободной рукой взял Баки за подбородок и, заставив повернуть лицо к себе, поцеловал, мокро, грязно, вылизывая его рот языком – где только научился, где в вечно тихом асексуальном маленьком Стиве жила эта сила, ярость, страсть? – и царапая губы клыками.

Баки застонал. Ему было сложно передать словами все, что он ощущал. А потом Стив начал двигаться, скользил членом по ложбинке, прижимался все сильнее, рыча, и Баки чувствовал влажность от собственного пота и смазки, натекшей с члена Стива. Было жарко, мокро, возбуждающе до звезд в глазах. Стив не переставал целовать Баки, и будто трахал его по-настоящему: с глухими шлепками тела о тело, задевая головкой чувствительную сжатую дырку. Баки казалось, что лучше, полнее не будет; он уже чувствовал себя так, будто Стив его брал, будто он был в нем на все свои девять дюймов.

– Ба-а-а-а-ак, – Стив почти провыл. – Бак… какой же ты…

Баки только согласно нечленораздельно угукнул – «Ты тоже».

Стив внезапно отстранился, придержал голову Баки, вдавливая в подушку, а мокрыми губами прошелся по позвонкам на шее. А потом Стив прикусил там – волчьими клыками, и Баки задрожал, чувствуя, как усиливается нажим и рвется его кожа под острыми зубами.

Его затрясло, он хрипло вскрикнул и кончил, ярко, как никогда в жизни, ощущая, как с последними жесткими рывками изливается на его спину и задницу Стив.

Чуть позже они вытерлись чьей-то поднятой с пола майкой, перебрались под одеяло, не расцепляя объятий, и лениво целовались. Стив смешно морщил нос, по-волчьи, складочками, а Баки, неконтролируемо счастливо улыбаясь, то и дело разглаживал их пальцами.

– Ты укусил меня? – тихо спросил он через некоторое время, чувствуя, как покалывает свежая ранка на шее.

– Угу, – Стив потерся лицом о его шею и, дотянувшись, лизнул место укуса. – Не обратил, это другое, – проурчал он. – Скорее пометил, как самку, чтобы все в округе знали, что ты принадлежишь мне.

– То есть теперь и от меня будут шарахаться собаки? – фыркнул Баки.

– Не так впечатляюще, как от меня, но рычать, скорее всего, будут, – ответил Стив.

Он терся о Баки, коротко лизал то ухо, то линию скулы, то плечо или лопатку – и Баки подумал, что метки ему явно было мало, чтобы удовлетворить инстинкт собственника. 

– Боже, Бак, ты просто потрясающе пахнешь, – пробормотал Стив и заурчал, потираясь носом за ухом Баки.

– Спермой? – развеселился Баки.

– И ей тоже, – мурлыкнул Стив, начиная вновь вылизывать Баки шею. – А еще мной, собой, удовольствием, домом, любовью…

Стив поднял голову, вглядываясь Баки в лицо.

– Я люблю тебя, – хрипло согласился Баки. – Давно уже, еще когда одной рукой мог поднять.

– Не мог, – запротестовал Стив, втягивая Баки в новый поцелуй, а отстранившись, уткнулся лбом в его лоб и тихо признался: – Я тоже давно. Сам не понимал ни себя, ни что чувствовал, а как стал волком, по запаху понял, что ты – моя пара, а…

– Погоди, – Баки отпихнул его, садясь. – То есть? Ты все равно был бы со мной, даже если бы не любил?

На этот счет в семейных хрониках было несколько теорий. Баки не нравилась ни одна.

– Нет, Бак, – Стив мягко улыбнулся ему, точно несмышленышу, устраиваясь напротив. – Некоторые люди пахнут для волков притягательнее, чем другие. С этими людьми хорошо, но это не означает, что волк будет привязан навечно или что-то обязан делать. Запах – лишь подсказка. И мне он подсказал то, чего я сам не понимал – я люблю тебя.

Баки смотрел в голубые глаза Стива, чистые и честные, и чувствовал, как бьется, сбиваясь с ритма, его сердце. Стив… Это всегда был Стив. Во всем был Стив. Смыслом его жизни теперь был Стив, и это было взаимно.

Он потянулся к нему всем собой, а Стив встретил его на полпути, ловя губами с готовностью раскрывшиеся губы, опрокидывая на спину и сладко целуя, осторожно, как в первый раз.

Хотелось плакать; хотелось кричать; но Баки лишь смотрел на нависающего над ним Стива, кончиками пальцев поглаживал его скулы, отмечая в очередной раз, каким тот стал идеальным, будто античная статуя в музее, куда Баки поневоле так часто таскался за Стивом; будто внешнее, наконец, стало отражением внутреннего.

Стив поймал губами его пальцы, поцеловал.

– Ты такой красивый сейчас, Бак, – проговорил он. – Мне обязательно нужно нарисовать тебя. Я хочу запомнить.

Баки только согласно кивнул – горло перехватило от щемящей нежности, которую он испытывал к Стиву в этот момент, – ведь Стив не брал блокнот и карандаши в руки, не рисовал для себя со смерти Сары. 

Баки, лаская, повел пальцами дальше, со скул переходя на виски, к волосам, за уши, ероша и почесывая как делал с волком, как нравилось и Стиву-человеку.

Стив глухо заворчал, а потом покраснел.

– У меня опять, – и он красноречиво потерся членом о тут же ответно дернувшийся член Баки. Баки коротко выдохнул, чувствуя, как тоже краснеет, немного раздвинул ноги и потянул Стива на себя, прижимаясь. Стив коротко поцеловал его, отстранился и нырнул под одеяло, и Баки почувствовал, как головку его члена окутывает влажное тепло. Он часто задышал, откинул одеяло и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Стивом, который держал его член во рту и пощелкивал языком под головкой, посылая разряды тока по ногам и позвоночнику. Баки застонал и запрокинул голову, прикусил пальцы, чтобы не кричать. Это было с ним впервые и это оказалось восхитительнее, чем он мог себе представить. 

Стив помогал себе рукой – Баки изредка чувствовал прикосновения кончиков его когтей, – брал неглубоко, но Баки все равно был на грани от одного только осознания, что _это_ делает Стив. Баки никогда бы не подумал, что Стив будет добровольно делать это для него; думал, вот он сам, если Стив только позволит, с великой радостью, и это будет последним, что он сделает, но чтобы Стив сам… Он кончил быстро, выломился в пояснице, выплескиваясь в рот Стиву, и пару минут лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок, так ему было хорошо. 

Потом сел, слыша загнанное дыхание Стива. Он повернулся к нему и его вновь окатило жаром: Стив дрочил себе, постанывая и скользя по Баки расфокусированным взглядом. Баки почти физически чувствовал это. 

Его осенило внезапной идеей, и Баки, шалея от непристойности, склонился, поймал ртом головку члена Стива, облизал, и, осознавая собственное бесстыдство, поднял на Стива взгляд, приоткрыл рот, позволяя рассмотреть налитую гладкую головку на своем языке, и чуть отстранился, чтобы брызнувшая сперма попала на лицо.

Стив скулил жалобно, как побитый пес, додрачивая себе и размазывая головкой члена белесые капли по губам и щекам Баки.

– Ты… ты развратник, – прохрипел он, без сил падая навзничь и раскидывая руки.

Баки, подцепив с пола уже испачканную майку, утерся и растянулся поверх Стива, удовлетворенно засопев.

– Я девственник, технически. Так что это ты во всем виноват.

Стив в ответ обхватил его руками.

– Ты пахнешь мной. Хорошо-о-о…

* * *

Холодный февральский ветер согнал в паб столько народа, что было не протолкнуться. Для Баки это был удачный вечер – он разливал грог и глинтвейн, отдыхая от забившей голову электромеханики, а посетители оставляли щедрые чаевые. Было шумно, он почти не различал в общем гуле отдельных голосов, но парочка работяг, занявших стойку недалеко от него, разговаривала особенно громко и, судя по их речи, в доках они работали не от хорошей жизни. Потерявшие работу во время Великой Депрессии преподаватели философии? Всякое могло быть.

– Нет, Том, – хрипло откашлявшись, произнес один из них. – Когда ты молод, все проблемы, даже самые страшные, не давят так сильно, как в более старшем возрасте. Молодость не дает особо времени, чтобы думать, анализировать, вспоминать. Это все удел зрелости.

Том – собеседник старика, сидевший к Баки спиной, кивнул, соглашаясь, хлебнул грога и что-то ответил, но Баки уже не слушал. Он протирал чистый стакан и думал о том, что не каждый мог бы похвастаться беспечной молодостью. Он теперь был парией в собственной семье. Его ненавидела мать, сестры думали, что он мертв. Ему пришлось начинать жизнь с чистого листа. Но у него был Стив, взаимная любовь, была новая, трудная, но интересная учеба, и начинающаяся весна.

В свой день рождения Баки решил, что заслуживает выходной. Спал почти до полудня, время от времени лениво приоткрывая глаза, находя взглядом часы и снова проваливаясь в сон. В очередной раз он проснулся от мягкого поцелуя.

– Ты такой красивый, когда спишь. Таким я тоже тебя нарисую, – нежно улыбаясь, произнес Стив.

– А ты неоригинальный, – ворчливо пробормотал Баки, вопреки словам мгновенно возбуждаясь от особых ноток в голосе Стива. Баки помнил те несколько откровенных скетчей, что Стив набросал одним жарким вечером, а не так давно, взяв Баки в качестве модели («Боже, Баки, кому там будут интересны лица! Ну, ладно, ладно, твое рисовать я не буду»), Стив нарисовал несколько тихуанских библий* для мужчин, предпочитающих свой пол, и продал хозяину одного из дрэг-баров, получив неплохие деньги – почти двухмесячный заработок Баки на его подработке. И поэтому Баки сбросил одеяло, обнажаясь под взглядом Стива, и провокационно выгнулся.

– Вставай, – разочаровал его Стив и потянул за руку, поднимая на ноги. Но Баки-то видел, как часто сейчас вздымалась его грудь и как проскальзывали желтые искры в голубых глазах. Тем не менее, он послушно надел майку и штаны и позволил Стиву увлечь себя в кухню. – Я вчера попросил миссис из булочной испечь торт для тебя, а за сыром мне пришлось ехать аж в Вест-Сайд.

Баки ахнул, увидев посреди стола огромный, покрытый сливочным сыром торт посреди стола. Он обернулся к Стиву и, улыбаясь, благодарно поцеловал его.

– Самый лучший «Красный Бархат» по эту сторону Гудзона, – простонал он чуть позже, отправив в рот первый кусок. – Куплю миссис букет цветов, она просто волшебница. И еще ингредиентов.

Баки, постанывая, с удовольствием уплетал торт за обе щеки, перемазал в креме лицо и пальцы и накрошил на стол. Он поднял голову, услышав смешок Стива, и поймал его искрящийся теплом взгляд. 

– Фто? – невнятно спросил Баки.

– Ничего, – Стив покачал головой. – Я забрал твои новые костюмы из ателье. И купил галстук.

– Боже, Стив, – Баки аж подскочил. – Что ты там выбрал, у тебя же отвратительный вкус!

Он унесся в прихожую, слыша, как хохотал на кухне Стив и вопил ему вслед:

– Не переживай, от совсем уж ужасных вариантов дочь хозяина меня отговорила.

Днем они поехали на Манхэттен, гуляли по людным улицам, глазели на витрины магазинов, много разговаривали, смеялись, а еще Стив купил Баки новую шляпу. Поужинали они в неплохом ресторане в центре, где Стив отвел душу и до отвала наелся слабо прожаренного мяса, а сам Баки уделил внимание утке в апельсинах. 

– Раз тебе так понравилась утка, – сказал Стив, когда Баки даже застонал, попробовав первый кусочек, – я поймаю ее для тебя летом. 

Баки едва не поперхнулся вином, но, глядя на невозмутимо жующего Стива, громко расхохотался, привлекая внимание посетителей ресторана.

– Ты же не летаешь, – утирая выступившие от смеха слезы, сказал он. – Или я чего-то не знаю? 

– Для тебя я сделаю все, что попросишь, – вполголоса серьезно сказал Стив, и Баки умолк, пораженный, краснея. Стив все еще смотрел на него, улыбаясь по-особому, и Баки, совладав с собой, беззвучно произнес «Я люблю тебя».

– Но я тоже могу для тебя кого-нибудь подстрелить, не забывай, – добавил он, возвращаясь к утке. 

– Я помню, – снова улыбнулся ему Стив.

Вечером Баки заметил, что Стив слишком взволнован. Он необычно долго для себя сидел в ванной, а до этого навел порядок на своем рабочем месте: отмыл кисти от масла, закрутил все тюбики с красками и едва не начал убирать остальную квартиру. Баки уже давно читал в кровати, когда Стив, наконец, забрался ему под бок – время близилось к полуночи.

Он устроился щекой на его плече, обхватил рукой поперек груди и скомкано пробурчал: 

– Давайсделаемэтопонастоящему?

– Что? – Баки опешил. – А почти месяц до этого это как было? Понарошку?

– Ты понял, – Стив ткнул его пальцем в ребра, заставив приглушенно взвизгнуть.

– Ну, понял, – Баки смущенно хихикнул, чувствуя, как крепнет член. – Дай мне немного времени. Я слышал, что нужно делать.

– Не надо, я уже подготовился, – пробормотал Стив, не поднимая глаз. – Но вообще можно и без этого.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

У Баки перехватило дыхание, и встало мгновенно. Он толкнул Стива, опрокидывая на спину, навалился сверху, целуя в шею и оставляя засос в месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Баки нравилось слушать, как тихо вздыхает Стив, чувствовать, как нервная дрожь то и дело пробегает по его телу, и гладить его обеими руками, успокаивая, согревая, благодаря за доверие. Баки думал, что в первый раз все будет наоборот, но сейчас ни на что не променял бы ни на что не променял бы алеющего румянцем смущенного Стива, такого сильного и красивого, лежащего здесь для того, чтобы Баки взял его. 

Стив протянул ему жестяную баночку, которую, видимо, до этого долго сжимал в руке – такая она была горячая.

Баки устроился между его раздвинутых ног, поглаживая колени и бедра.

– Ты уверен? – Стив кивнул. – Ты же мне скажешь, если что не так? Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

– Ты и не сделаешь, – отозвался Стив, отводя взгляд.

– Эй, – Баки склонился к нему, повернул его лицо к себе, взяв за подбородок, и заглянул в глаза. – Я знаю, что ты теперь сверхпрочный, но это не значит, что тебе можно делать больно только потому, что все мгновенно заживет. Я, наоборот, хочу этого избежать. Я ведь люблю тебя, Стиви.

Стив сглотнул, потянулся за поцелуем, и, получив его, решительно кивнул, мол, давай, я понял, я тоже.

Баки фыркнул, еще раз поцеловал его и отполз обратно.

Он погладил сомкнутую дырку, пока без вазелина, просто пальцами, немного помассировал, стараясь расслабить. Стив громко вздохнул и шире раскинул ноги, подаваясь вперед.

Дырка была сомкнута плотно, и Баки не верилось, что в нее может безболезненно войти даже палец. Не верилось, что кому-то это нравится, однако, парадоксально, это было так.

Баки широко погладил бедро Стива, гладкое и горячее, потом поцеловал колено, округлое, больше не острое и костлявое – он, наверное, никогда к этому не привыкнет; подхватил баночку, без труда открутил крышку и зачерпнул немного полужидкой, хорошо нагретой мази, погладил уже с ней и медленно протолкнул палец до самого конца.

Стив шумно выдохнул и, сжавшись в первое мгновение, расслабился так, что Баки стало даже свободно. Вытащив палец, он прижал к нему второй и протолкнул уже оба, немного подвигал ими, потом добавил еще мази и смазал свой член. Пристроился, бросил на Стива извиняющийся взгляд, но дождался только ободряющего кивка и медленным движением втолкнулся до конца, мгновенно одурев от узости, жара и осознания того, что это Стив впустил его в себя.

Стив под ним зашипел, приподнял бедра, подложив под поясницу руку, и удовлетворенно замычал, прикрывая глаза. Баки медленно качнулся назад, удерживаясь на руках, а затем снова вперед, а у Стива снова вырвался тот звук.

– Тебе больно или приятно, – прошептал Баки. Ему очень хотелось двигаться, но он боялся, что Стив его только терпит.

– Второе, – почти не разлепляя губ, ответил Стив.

– Тогда можно я… – Баки вопросительно качнул бедрами.

– Попробуй. Я скажу, если что, – неожиданно осмысленно ответил Стив, ожег его взглядом из-под ресниц и снова расслабился.

И Баки отпустил себя, стараясь удерживаться в том же положении, но двигаясь так, как хотелось.

Стив запрокинул голову, обнажая шею – в полумраке блеснула белая полоска зубов, и тут же, в секунду, вылезли клыки, а глаза его полыхнули желтым. Сквозь шум в ушах Баки слышал треск раздираемых когтями простыней. А ему было просто очень хорошо. Немного неудобно, влажно из-за пота, смущающе от хлюпающих звуков, но до звезд в глазах хорошо. Член Стива, зажатый между их животами, подрагивал, иногда неудачно упираясь, но Баки ничего сделать не успел. Он, кажется, не понял, в какой момент кончил – его хорошо внезапно стало еще лучше, и он упал на Стива, инстинктивно толкаясь глубже, стараясь продлить ускользающее удовольствие и тяжело дыша.

Стив заворчал, и в следующий момент Баки оказался на спине, а Стив на нем; член Баки все еще был внутри, медленно теряющий твердость, а Стив обхватил свой истекающий член когтистой рукой, в несколько сильных движений кончил, разукрасив Баки до подбородка, и упал рядом. Член Баки шлепнулся на живот с громким звуком, и они оба прыснули от этого звука и рассмеялись.

– Это было… – Баки затруднился с формулировкой.

– Ага, – согласился Стив.

– Теперь хочу наоборот, – пробормотал Баки.

– Угу, – согласился Стив. – Дай мне минуту, и я заставлю тебя увидеть звезды.

Баки расхохотался до слез, откуда только силы взялись, но в устах Стива подобные фразы звучали ужасно комично. Стив на это только фыркнул и навалился на Баки, втягивая в новый поцелуй, сладкий, благодарный, а вскоре и обещающий. Звезды Баки увидел, когда Стив языком коснулся его дырки и ввинтился внутрь кончиком. Баки и не думал, что может быть что-то лучше; он считал так после каждой близости, и Стив каждый раз убеждал его в обратном, наглядно показывая, как Баки неправ. Такие споры были ему по душе.

Стив разлизал дырку Баки, она стала мягкой и податливой, он пропихнул в нее два пальца только по своей слюне, но ее было так много, что все аж хлюпало, и Баки на практике понял, отчего мужчины предпочитают мужчин. Он вскрикнул. Кричать Баки хотелось от каждого движения Стива, показывая, как ему было хорошо. Причем он не мог бы сказать, как лучше – сверху или снизу. По всякому. По очереди. Как угодно, если со Стивом.

А когда Стив проник в него членом – толстым, длинным, плавно и совершенно безболезненно – стало еще лучше. Член Стива обжигал изнутри, растягивал и давил везде, где было нужно, и если бы Стив не трахал рот Баки своими пальцами, тот оповестил бы об этом весь район и им пришлось бы переехать. От тех же мужчин в пабе Баки слышал, что это больно, но то ли рассказчики сами не знали и болтали чушь, то ли Стив был так внимателен и осторожен, но Баки не почувствовал ничего, кроме удовольствия. Кончив, он на секунду отключился, а когда пришел в себя, Стив уже перекатывал его по кровати, меняя простыни.

Баки потянулся к нему, обхватил за шею, и Стив, поднявшись, поставил Баки на ноги. Баки обнимал его, голый, горячий, совершенно счастливый, целовал и шептал в губы слова любви. 

А несколькими минутами позже, стоя голышом на кухне и доедая торт, Баки, чувствуя приятную тянущую боль в заднице и опустошение в яйцах, решил, что это был его лучший день рождения. Когда сзади подошел Стив и обнял, согревая всем большим собой, он подумал, что лучше уже вряд ли будет, потому что сегодняшнее десятое марта было идеальным.

____________________________________  
* Тихуанские библии (также известные как восьмистраничники, книги Тилли-и-Мак, книги Джиггс-и-Мэгги, книги йо-йо, блюсы и грэй-беки) – маленькие, размером с ладонь, порнографические комиксы, выпускавшиеся в США c 1920-х до начала 1960-х годов. Их популярность достигла своего пика в эпоху Великой Депрессии.

* * *

Баки думал, что знал о природе оборотней все, ведь у Стива не было от него секретов, и он охотно отвечал на любые, даже самые смущающие вопросы. В его жизни практически ничего не изменилось, кроме полного отсутствия проблем со здоровьем, постоянно шедшего от него аномального тепла и изменившегося рациона, включавшего очень много мяса и ничтожно мало всего остального.

То, о чем Стив молчал, нагнало их не в самый подходящий момент. Лето было солнечным и жарким, они выбрались на выходные в уже знакомый парк штата, и, стоя на четвереньках и выстанывая свое удовольствие на все лады, благо здесь некому было слушать, кроме оленей да белок, Баки почувствовал _это_.

Стив незнакомо зарычал, навалился на Баки, словно закрывая собой, и тому пришлось опуститься на локти. Впрочем, ощущения от этого стали только лучше, но уже через секунду Баки задумался.

– Стив, – прервавшись на полустоне, вскрикнул он и кричал бы дальше, от удовольствия, но вдруг что-то было не так? 

– Что это? – дрожащим голосом все-таки спросил он. В сознании оставаться было тяжело; глаза закатывались, рот неконтролируемо открывался, из горла рвались стоны, а в голове от давления на простату взрывались фейерверки поярче, чем на день Независимости.

– Узел, – прорычал Стив невнятно из-за клыков. – Как у собак. Прости.

– Не. Извиняйся, – прохрипел с трудом Баки, выдыхая на каждом движении Стива. – Я. Тебя. Убью. За то. Что не. Делал. Так. Раньше-а-а… – последнее слово оборвалось высоким стоном, когда Стив попробовал отстраниться и тут же испуганно замер.

Баки захлебнулся восторгом, его тело кричало сотней разных чувств и ощущений, разобрать которые он не мог, не успевал, столько их было – много-больно-сильно-хорошо-потрясающе-господиебаныйбожекакойоногромный… Узел давил и распирал его задницу, но Баки нравилось. Это был Стив, весь, целиком и полностью, наконец-то отпустивший себя, открывшийся так, что не осталось ничего тайного. Это была новая ступень их отношений, и теперь Баки нужно было сохранить ее. «Не позволить ему замять это» – промелькнуло у него в голове среди бессвязных мыслей, эйфории и удовольствия. Баки был настолько наполнен чувствами, что ему казалось, его разорвет на сотни маленьких Барнсов, каждый из которых будет сиять любовью к Роджерсу ярче, чем Солнце. 

– Давай, Стив, ну, – почти неслышно прошептал Баки, с трудом выбравшись в реальность из ощущений.

Стив послушался, качнулся слегка, но Баки хватило – уже через пару секунд он кончил в несколько длинных судорог, даже не притронувшись к себе. Волны жара прокатывались по его рукам и ногам, а перед глазами было белым-бело; какое-то время Баки даже не мог дышать, только чувствовал, как бережно держит его Стив, ждет, оберегая, чтобы Баки даже случайно не причинил себе вред.

Ему было слишком горячо и слишком хорошо, чтобы приходить в себя, но когда он все-таки пришел в себя, понял, что они лежат на боку, все еще сцепленные, а Стив поглаживает низ его живота и тихо урчит.

– Долго еще? – После оргазма внутри все было чувствительным, и узел ощущался не очень приятно, но вот морально – морально Баки просто плавился от какого-то немного извращенного понимания, что не только человеку-Стиву хорошо с ним, но и его второй, звериной половине ничуть не хуже. Новые возможности Стива сулили новые грани удовольствий, а Баки любил, когда им обоим было очень хорошо.

– Не знаю, – беспечно отозвался Стив, облизывая его ухо и переходя на шею. – Я никогда не выпускал узел с тобой. Боялся. А тут, в лесу, волк почувствовал себя дома, и… Но я слышал, что это всегда не быстро.

– Но собаки… – Баки выпростал из-под себя занемевшую руку, неловко почесал нос, пережидая сонмы иголочек от восстанавливающегося кровообращения, и задумался. – Хотя нет, не знаю, не интересовался никогда.

– Мне с тобой очень хорошо всегда, Баки, – Стив зарылся носом в его волосы на затылке. – Просто я все время стараюсь держать волка в узде, клыки и когти – это «первая линия», я тебе еще полуформу не показывал. Но сейчас… – Стив замолчал, шумно дыша в волосы Баки и все так же поглаживая его живот, а потом, шумно сглотнув, признался: – Сейчас хорошо еще и волку. Он счастлив, что у нас будут щенки.

Баки неожиданно для самого себя дернулся и снова кончил, хотя ему было почти нечем с короткими, но сильными судорогами, а Стив обхватил его член и размазал по нему несколько вытекших капель спермы.

– Но я же… – беспомощно выдохнул Баки, сам не зная, что собирался сказать.

– Нет, конечно. – Стив снова громко заурчал и лизнул загривок Баки, где давно уже зажил след от его зубов и остались едва заметные белесые шрамики. Стив был ужасно лизучий, но Баки это нравилось – в нем это было от волка, Баки читал, что те и в природе выражают так нежность друг к другу, поэтому Стив очень любил не столько целовать Баки, сколько вылизывать его и слегка, не до крови, прикусывать.

– Щенки – обычное дело, когда волк выпускает узел. – невнятно объяснил Стив. – Но ты же не самка.

Баки фыркнул, а Стив принялся снова гладить низ его живота, немного надавливая, размазывая капли спермы и приглушенно порыкивая. И в этих звуках Баки через некоторое время разобрал слова:

– Такой полный моим семенем. Такой мокрый внутри…

Баки впервые в жизни кончил всухую под удовлетворенный рык Стива.

* * *

Бывали дни, когда Баки было некогда вздохнуть – он убегал рано утром на лекции, после них отправлялся в паб, а после работы еще успевал делать домашние задания и в итоге падал в постель после полуночи, чтобы через несколько часов вскочить и позволить новому дню закрутить себя в очередную круговерть. А бывали дни такие, когда курсов было по два-три, задания были плевым делом, в пабе было немноголюдно, и хозяин справлялся сам, отправляя Баки домой. И тогда он слонялся по квартире или пил чай в огромном кресле Стива, наблюдая за тем, как он рисует – самого ли Баки или же на заказ, не важно.

Они жили тихо, вдвоем. Иногда, чтобы отвлечь местных кумушек, Баки находил девушек для себя и Стива, и они вчетвером выбирались на танцы, где Стив, несмотря на произошедшие с ним изменения, так и не научился не оттаптывать партнершам ноги. На свиданиях он просто обаятельно улыбался и приносил дамам выпивку, пока Баки развлекал тех разговорами и свингом.

На жизнь им хватало заработка Стива, а деньги Сары от продажи дома и деньги Баки, доставшиеся от отца, они вложили в акции набирающей обороты оборонной компании Старк Индастриз и каждый месяц получали выписки о прибыли, поступающей на отдельный счет.

Баки знал, что Стив мечтает купить домик где-нибудь в пригороде, рядом с лесом, но пока Баки учился, это не имело смысла, да и потом, пришлось бы купить машину, чтобы ездить на работу: Стиву – в издательство, а Баки туда, куда он сможет устроиться после окончания колледжа. Баки мечтал о Старк Индастриз, он учился на инженера и бредил идеей о летающих автомобилях.

Заканчивалась осень, и на Бруклин опустились холода, сковавшие инеем пожухлую листву и льдом лужи, оставшиеся после ночных дождей. Баки не любил это время года – все увядало, и он полнился унынием, каждый раз с нетерпением ожидая прихода весны и зарождающейся вновь жизни. Но этой осенью Баки даже не заметил, когда успели облететь с деревьев листья, а люди переоделись в теплые пальто – близился к концу очередной семестр, и Баки не хватало совсем немного академических часов для его завершения: в прошлом семестре он выбрал столько предметов, что иной раз сомневался – выдержит ли такую нагрузку. Он учился как проклятый, днями и ночами просиживая за конспектами, потому что для работы в СИ он должен был стать лучшим.

Первый день наступившей зимы был промозглым, сырым и холодным: с Ист-Ривер дул ледяной ветер, от которого у Баки коченели пальцы, а высокий воротник пальто совсем не спасал шею – коварный сквозняк умудрялся проникать под плотную шерсть и заставлял ежиться от холодных прикосновений.

Баки вышел из учебного корпуса и по дороге домой прикидывал, сколько денег у него имелось в карманах и хватит ли ему на продукты в бакалее. Он еще не покинул территорию кампуса, когда его окликнули. Голос показался знакомым.

Он обернулся к стоявшему в отдалении «женскому» корпусу, со страхом глядя на бегущую к нему сестру.

Это была Бекка. Она остановилась шагах в пяти, растрепанная, с красными щеками, такая красивая и повзрослевшая за те полтора года, что он ее не видел; и глядела на него, словно на призрака.

– Бекс, – хрипло выдал он, – эй.

Ее губы дрожали.

– Мама сказала, что ты умер. Что тебя убили, и правильно, и хоронить мы тебя не будем, потому что ты был п-педиком, – она запнулась и, наконец, расплакалась.

Он шагнул ближе, обнял ее и закрыл полой расстегнутого пальто.

– Она не соврала в последнем, Бекс, – пробормотал он ей в волосы, вдыхая едва уловимый аромат ее духов.

Бекка на секунду замерла, вздрогнув, а затем чуть отстранилась, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Но ты же мой брат, – растерянно проговорила она.

– А маме я сын, – криво улыбнулся Баки и привлек ее к себе, чтобы не видела, как он смаргивает предательские слезы. Хотя их спокойно можно было списать на ветер. – Знаешь, пойдем-ка, поговорим там, где тепло.

Они пошли в кафетерий – ту часть кампуса наряду с библиотекой, которую могли посещать и женщины тоже, но все равно приходилось демонстративно не обращать внимания на такие же демонстративные взгляды некоторых парней-студентов.

Баки взял горячего чая, пирожных для Бекки и сэндвич для себя. Ребекка ждала его за дальним столиком возле окна. Она уже успокоилась и даже успела припудрить покрасневший нос.

Баки расставил на столе еду, скинул пальто и устроился напротив Бекки. Она как-то вымученно улыбнулась и принялась молча разглядывать его, не обращая внимания ни на чай, ни на пирожные. Баки тоже не спешил нарушать повисшую между ними тишину. Он понятия не имел, с чего можно начать разговор, что вообще говорить, и нужно ли. Поэтому подхватил с тарелки сэндвич и с удовольствием начал жевать. Было понятно, что отмолчаться не получится, и Бекка, в конце концов, вытянет из него ответы на все вопросы, но Баки был так рад ее видеть, что готов был просидеть рядом вечность, лишь бы подольше побыть с ней. 

Когда от сэндвича не осталось и следа, Баки вытер губы салфеткой, обеими руками обхватил горячий стакан, грея замерзшие пальцы, и произнес:  
– Спрашивай.

– Почему ты не связался с нами? – спросила Бекка. – Эсти от потрясения месяц почти не ела. Нам пришлось класть ее в больницу, ставить капельницы. Мы с Эри все глаза выплакали, а ты… живешь себе.

Закончила она как-то безразлично, будто что-то поняла для себя, когда проговорила вслух. А у Баки от этого тона сердце сжалось и только что съеденный сендвич попросился наружу.

– Я думал… – он прочистил горло. – Я думал, вам так будет лучше. – _Я защищал кое-кого._ – С мамы сталось бы рассказать всем и каждому, только чтобы унизить меня. Она меня ненавидит. Я ее разочаровал.

С этим Бекка спорить не стала. Мать всегда была скора на расправу и излишне горяча в суждениях.

– Мама как с ума сошла, – пробормотала она. – Подсовывает нам жуткие книги, заставляет учить какую-то ерунду. Тебе она тоже пыталась втемяшить сказки про оборотней?

Баки сглотнул и сам смутился от того, как громко это вышло, как ясно выдало его и не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Ребекки. Он поспешно схватил салфетку, скомкал ее, тихо ойкнул и разгладил снова. 

– Ты ей не поверила? – пытаясь выкрутиться, но уже понимая, что провалился, спросил Баки.

– А что, должна была? – с вызовом спросила Бекка. – Это же бред. – Она вгляделась в лицо Баки. Он пытался держать ее подальше. Он, правда, пытался. – Или не бред?

Баки снова сглотнул.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так.

– И ты?.. И тебя она?..

– Она учила меня стрелять из арбалета и револьвера, чистить оружие и готовить снадобья, разбираться в травах и, да, убивать оборотней, но я еще ни одного не убил. И не собираюсь, – Баки отвел взгляд от сестры, которая выглядела куда более шокированной этим, чем тем, что он гомик. Он оглядел полупустой кафетерий и остановил взгляд на окне, за которым, пока они разговаривали, пошел снег. Баки почувствовал тоску по зелени и теплу как никогда сильно.

– И ты считаешь, мне стоит… – Бекка все же нарушила тишину, но умолкла, замялась, не зная, как именно сказать то, о чем она, видимо, долго думала. – Но это ведь не может быть правдой. Мама просто сошла с ума.

Баки нервно кивнул.

– Я… – Баки замолк на полуслове. Он хотел сказать, что точно уверен – не сошла, и он не просто знает об оборотнях, с одним из них он знаком, но понял – не стоило. Нельзя было делить материнское безумие на всех и втягивать в это Бекку и близнецов. Он был не вправе рассказывать о секрете Стива даже сестре и тем самым подвергать его опасности, ведь Бекка, сама того не желая, могла проговориться Уиннифред.

– Не лезь в это, – в итоге сказал он. – Бекс, слышишь меня? Не лезь. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Мама нуждается в помощи, а не в потакании своим капризам… Ты же на третьем курсе уже? Вот и доучивайся. Потом иди работать в свой музей. Встретишь хорошего парня, выйдешь замуж. Просто будь счастлива.

– Не хочу я замуж, – Бекка возмущенно фыркнула, переключаясь. – Ты как мама, Баки.

– Маленькая суфражистка, – рассмеялся Баки. Бекка фыркнула, пихнула его носком туфли под столом и все-таки взялась за свое пирожное и остывший чай. Что ни говори, она все еще была сущим ребенком: раскрошила пирожное на мелкие кусочки и ела руками, перемазав пальцы кремом – Уннифред с детства била ее за это по рукам, но так и не смогла заставить избавиться от неприличной привычки. На фоне Ребекки Баки казался себе умудренным опытом глубоким стариком. 

Бекка внезапно покраснела до кончиков ушей, поперхнулась и закашлялась. Баки потянулся похлопать ее по спине, но она увернулась и подняла на него возбужденно заблестевшие глаза.

– Ты сейчас что ли с парнем живешь? – едва слышно спросила она.

Баки в ответ поперхнулся остатками чая. Ему ярко представилось, как он лежит в маленьком тесном гробу, а заботливая сестра своей непосредственностью забивает гвозди в крышку.

– Тебе же всегда девушки нравились, не понимаю. – «Бамс, бамс, бамс». 

– В школе ты волочился за каждой юбкой. – «Бамс». «Бамс».

– А как это? – и, вот он, финальный удар. «БУМС».

– Мне и сейчас нравятся девушки, – выдавил Баки. Он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: нельзя было признаваться, черт, ну кто же его за язык-то тянул? – Мне нравятся и девушки, и парни, – _Один конкретный парень_ , поправил он себя, но вслух говорить это было нельзя. – Сейчас я снимаю квартиру на пару с приятелем, _не таким_ приятелем, – с нажимом уточнил он, думая, что не лжет – Стив и правда был не таким, но в другом смысле. – В прошлые выходные мы ходили на двойное свидание с девушками, кино, танцы, все дела. Просто мама, она… Случайно услышала и взбесилась. Я решил уйти. А когда она меня нашла, мы повздорили, и вышло то, что вышло.

Он понимал, что объяснение выглядит совсем не таким, как ему хотелось бы, но ничего лучше сейчас он придумать не смог. Он подхватил свою чашку, слегка качнул ею, будто салютуя, и Бекка подняла в ответ свою.

– Сначала мы думали, что ты пропал без вести, – сказала Бекка. – Мама даже в полицию обращалась, но с ней и разговаривать не стали. Дескать, тебе всего двадцать лет, у тебя только мать и младшие сестры, и ты просто сбежал из бабьего царства на свободу, – она смешно передразнила западный акцент сержанта Уотни.

Баки кивнул. Чего-то такого он и ожидал от полиции.

– Бекс, – он посерьезнел, – ты маме не говори, что виделась со мной. Кто знает, что она может еще выкинуть. Нам ведь не нужны эти проблемы, да еще и огласка… Меня из-за нее могут в рехабе* запереть, – Баки передернуло.

Бекка кивнула, соглашаясь, и, уже окончательно придя в себя, заговорила об общих знакомых, младших сестрах, учебе, новых подругах, преподавателях и ухажерах. Баки слушал ее с улыбкой, задавал вопросы, соглашался в нужных местах и с тоской понимал, что соскучился куда больше, чем ему казалось.

Всей правды Баки Стиву так и не сказал, отговаривался, дескать, заходил к семье на днях, у них все хорошо, и все в таком духе, а после общения с Беккой смог прибавить правдивых фактов о жизни матери и девочек. Но он все еще не знал, как признаться, что его семья уничтожила подлинную семью Стива, а сам Баки должен был стать убийцей, едва завидев его изменившимся.

__________________  
*Гомосексуалистов в то время лечили в психиатрических клиниках. Автор считает, что Баки вполне мог называть психбольницу рехабом, хотя понятие больше означает наркологическую клинику или реабилитационный центр.

* * *

Дни бежали с огромной скоростью, наполненные заботами и событиями. Пролетели Рождество и Новый год, зимняя сессия была в самом разгаре, и Баки подтягивал случайные долги и зубрил как проклятый, сдавая зачеты и экзамены едва ли не каждый день. Он спал по три-четыре часа, и бытовые заботы Стиву пришлось полностью взять на себя. Летнюю сессию в прошлом году они пережили как-то проще, но тогда у Баки и не было такого обширного списка курсов. А уж сколько проектов ему нужно было завершить в лабораториях колледжа, Баки старался не вспоминать. Его желание успеть всюду сыграло с ним дурную шутку. Баки усвоил урок, но сейчас нужно было просто это закончить. Баки знал, что сможет, а Стив в него верил.

Январское полнолуние наступило за день до последнего экзамена Баки. Преподаватель довольно прозрачно намекал на «автомат», нужно было только явиться, поэтому Баки переживал насчет этого экзамена гораздо меньше, чем за все те, что уже сдал, и уговорил Стива выйти в парк. Тот уже два месяца не покидал дом в полнолуния, из-за чего начал хандрить.

Словно по какому-то наитию Баки взял с собой револьвер и задумчиво поглаживал его в кармане, шагая по следам Стива и затирая отпечатки лап на снегу отпечатками своих ботинок. Стив внезапно возник рядом и мгновенно перекинулся в человека. Баки каждый раз зачарованно залипал на его грудные мышцы и каждый раз поражался, что тот даже мурашками не покрывался на холоде – настолько пылал внутренним жаром.

– Бак, – серьезно сказал он, ухватив его за локоть. – Я чувствую другого оборотня. Это самка, молодая и очень напуганная. Где-то у озер. Мне кажется, ей нужна помощь.

Стив говорил отрывисто, немного непонятно – видимо, от волнения, не мог сдерживать лезущие клыки.

– Пошли? – предложил Баки, снова коснувшись револьвера в кармане.

– Есть идея получше.

Стив перекинулся, прилег на землю и повернул голову, выразительно глядя то на Баки, то на свою спину.

– Роджерс, – Баки повеселился бы вволю, но сейчас было не до этого. – Обещаю, мы еще вспомним об этом.

Он влез на широкую спину, вцепился руками в шерсть Стива, ногами сжал бока, а ком одежды, завернутый в пальто, зажал между своей грудью и волчьей спиной.

Стив сорвался с места – Баки едва удержался на нем – и огромными скачками понесся вглубь парка. Весь путь занял от силы пару минут, но Баки, который пытался не свалиться, он показался вечностью. Стив с разгона вылетел на берег замерзшего пруда. От снега и полной луны на безоблачном небе вокруг было очень светло, так что Баки, практически мгновенно просчитав ситуацию, захотел, чтобы в ту же секунду время вернулось назад и он принял бы их общее решение уйти отсюда и никогда не возвращаться.

Маленькая волчица, почти ничем не отличающаяся от обычной лесной, если бы не сияющие двумя фонарями желтые глаза, жалась на краю прорубленной полыньи, а на ее наступали две женские фигуры, одна держала вскинутый арбалет, вторая – обрез.

Баки тот час узнал обеих. С Беккой он не виделся с того самого дня в начале зимы, когда она нагнала его возле университета, и сейчас очень об этом сожалел. 

Он скатился со спины Стива, отпихнул его морду, крикнув «Не лезь!», Бекка и Уиннифред, привлеченные шумом, обернулись. Все произошло одновременно. Волчица заскулила и рванулась мимо охотниц под защиту огромного волка. Уиннифред спустила крючок арбалета. Бекка вскрикнула как от испуга, повернулась к матери. Обрез в ее руках дрогнул, раздался громкий выстрел.

Баки ничего даже сделать не успел. Несколько звуков – два женских вскрика, волчий болезненный скулеж, раскатистый рык Стива и плеск отлетевшего к полынье и упавшего в воду арбалета – слились в один, заглушив тихое беспомощное «нет», вырвавшееся у Баки.

Он кинулся к Бекке, которая словно ядовитую змею отбросила от себя обрез и бросилась к матери. Они оба упали возле нее на колени, растерянные, оглушенные, не зная, что делать, как все исправить. Кровь растеклась черным пятном по белому снегу, и ткань пальто стремительно пропитывалась ей. Баки сорвал с себя шарф, прижал его к материнской груди, пытаясь остановить кровь, а Уиннифред смотрела на него потемневшими глазами, и на губах ее пузырилась алая пена.

Баки понял, что речитативом шепчет: «Прости, мам, прости». Она вздохнула, сипло и отчаянно, и умерла так же, как Сара полтора года назад – глядя в пустоту над собой и с кровью на губах.

– Мама! – истерично крикнула Бекка, рыдая, и бросилась бы ее трясти, если бы Баки не поймал ее и не прижал к себе. Он уже видел такое, он не хотел повторения. Он не думал, что такое может случиться, не смог предотвратить то, что уже случилось. Его разум не успевал понимать.

– Это я, – сквозь гул в ушах услышал он голос Бекки. – Это я ее убила. Я.

– Нет, – он встряхнул сестру, поднялся на ноги, увлекая ее за собой, и оттащил от тела матери. – Это просто несчастный случай. Бекка, посмотри на меня? – он обхватил ладонями ее лицо, но она смотрела куда-то внутрь себя, бормотала что-то невнятное и выглядела странно. Его это напугало. Он еще раз встряхнул ее и практически прокричал в лицо: – Ты не виновата! Это дурацкое стечение обстоятельств! Твой палец даже не был на курке! Просто случай!

Он заметил, что она его не слушает, а смотрит куда-то в сторону, лицо ее перестает быть застывшей маской, и на нем проступает изумление. Баки тоже обернулся и судорожно втянул в себя морозный, пахнущий кровью воздух.

На засыпанной снегом дорожке сидел обнаженный Стив и укачивал на своих руках такую же голую девушку, из спины которой на уровне груди торчал арбалетный болт. Снег под ними обоими был залит кровью. 

Баки на секунду зажмурился. Вдохнул, выдохнул. Не время было горевать, кто-то должен был их всех защитить. Он быстро подошел к Стиву, по пути подобрав сверток с его одеждой и, сильно толкнув в плечо, вывел из транса.

– Надень, – приказал он, протягивая одежду.

Стив с трудом разлепил губы. Он выглядел потерянным.

– Я это почувствовал, Баки. Всем собой. Как она существует, принимает меня ответственным за нее. Вожаком. Как пузырьки под кожей, и я сильнее. Ее зовут Долорес, – пробормотал он скороговоркой. – Но теперь ее нет.

У Баки запекло в груди.

– Прости, – сказал он, размахнулся и влепил Стиву пощечину. – Одевайся. Быстро.

Не глядя больше на Стива, он вернулся к телу матери и присел прямо на снег. 

– Прости, мама, – сдавленным шепотом произнес он и закрыл ее уже невидящие глаза. 

Он забрал свой пропитавшийся кровью шарф, так и лежавший на теле матери, тяжело поднялся на ноги и, подобрав лежавший в снегу обрез, подошел к Ребекке. 

– Идем, Бекка, – он протянул ей руку. 

Но та так и не двинулась с места.

– Мама… – беспомощно прошептала она.

– Ей уже не помочь, – жестко сказал Баки. От этих слов у него перехватило горло, он кашлянул, с силой растер грудную клетку.

– Мы не можем оставить ее так!

– Можем, – сказал Баки твердо. – И оставим. Потому что не сможем объяснить полиции, что ты делала ночью в парке и откуда у тебя оружие. Ты же не скажешь, что выстрелила случайно, потому что испугалась двухметрового оборотня?

Бекка резко вскинула голову, но тут же сдалась. Баки подхватил ее под локоть и потянул прочь.

– Стив, – позвал Баки. Стив стоял одетый, но своим пальто укрыл все еще лежавшую на земле мертвую девушку, казавшуюся сейчас хрупкой, совсем юной, не старше Эстер и Эрин.

– Я могу отнести ее тело стае? – спросил он у подошедшего Баки. – Неправильно будет оставить ее здесь. Они даже не узнают, что с ней случилось. – И, видя сомнение на лице Баки, зачастил: – Я чувствую их запах на ней, я найду.

Баки запрокинул голову, чтобы не дать пролиться слезам, навернувшимся, когда он почувствовал горе Стива, словно прошедшее через него. Он думал, что Стив и семейные хроники врали насчет этих способностей у оборотней, потому что ничего не чувствовал до этого дня. Видимо, дело должно было касаться только очень сильных эмоций. И, будто отвечая на его невысказанные еще мольбы, с неба пошел снег, пушистый и густой. Он выдохнул.

– Одной проблемой меньше, – беззвучно прошептал Баки. – Наших следов не останется… Это долго? – он кивнул на прикрытую пальто мертвую девушку.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Квинс. Близко.

– Возвращайся скорее.

Стив потянулся к нему, потерся носом о нос Баки, завернул тело в пальто, подхватил на руки и исчез за снежной стеной.

Баки повернулся к молчавшей сестре.

– Идем. Надо кое-что сделать.

* * *

Большую часть пути они не проронили ни слова. Когда складывали в большие простыни арсенал, зелья, травы и книги, когда тихо уходили из дома, где спали две их младшие, ничего не подозревающие сестры.

Они провозились остаток ночи, а когда вышли из дома, было почти утро – в булочной на углу уже вовсю дымила печь. На подходе к квартире Баки и Стива, Бекка все-таки не выдержала:

– Ты выгуливал оборотня?

– Я же велел тебе забыть, зачем ты полезла во все это? – зло перебил Баки, нашаривая ключи и открывая перед Беккой дверь подъезда.

– Ты сказал, что оборотни существуют. И по твоему виду было понятно, что больше из тебя и слова не вытянешь. Что я должна была делать?

– По-моему, я и на этот вопрос ответил, – Баки скинул свой куль в углу спальни и туда же отнес второй, полегче, который несла Бекка. – Я просил тебя жить своей жизнью, а не лезть в мамино безумие. Черт! Я ведь всегда, с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим это все не закончится и кто-то обязательно пострадает.

Он сполз на пол по стене и закрыл лицо руками, не замечая, что его колотит от холода. Зато заметила Бекка, набросила на него одеяло и сама прижалась к нему, как в детстве, ища защиты у старшего брата. Теперь только друг у друга остались только они, а у них – две младшие сестры, которым нужна была защита и поддержка.

Бекка беззвучно всхлипывала, уткнувшись Баки в плечо, а он гладил ее по волосам и смотрел сухими воспаленными глазами в стену напротив.

– Она долго за ними следила, – ломким от слез голосом пробормотала Бекка. – Все читала мне лекции, заставляла учить всю эту чепуху. Стрелять у меня плохо получалось, варить – я вечно все запарывала, впрочем, как и с едой – совершенная катастрофа. А тут она сказала, что я ее прикрою, заодно и поучусь.

– Как вы ее сюда выманили, если она из Квинса? – с досадой спросил Баки, пытаясь перебороть мелкую дрожь и вспоминая, что Стив говорил – в Бруклине волков нет.

Бекка покопалась в кармане пальто, которое так и не сняла, и достала резной деревянный манок.

– С помощью этого. Мама сказала, что он заколдован самой настоящей ведьмой. Они тоже существуют, представляешь? – Баки слабо фыркнул и кивнул. – Но придут на звук только либо недавно обращенные оборотни, либо молодые.

– И вы ее заманили.

– Мы ждали ее на Фултон-стрит. Она пришла как пьяная, а потом будто очухалась. Только, кажется, не поняла, где находится, и побежала вперед, прямо в парк. Мы за ней, – Бекка говорила быстро, голос ее то и дело срывался, и наконец, она расплакалась по-настоящему, уткнувшись лицом Баки в плечо. – Что же теперь делать? – всхлипывала она. 

Об этом Баки уже подумал, пока они ходили туда-сюда.

– Снег скроет все следы, Бекс, – хрипло сказал он, когда та немного успокоилась. – Скорее всего, полиция придет к нам сама. А если нет, то обратимся через пару дней. Когда будут спрашивать, скажешь, что ма в последнее время вела себя странно. Не будешь препятствовать, если – когда – они захотят обыскать дом. Скорее всего, дело останется нераскрытым; похороним ее нормально уже после выходных.

– А если мы пойдем в полицию сами? – спросила Бекка.

– Они найдут тело, так что нас отведут на опознание в морг. Надо будет изобразить удивление, – рассудительно сказал он, вытащил из кармана платок и вытер Бекке мокрые щеки.

– А если спросят, где я была? – Бекка шмыгнула носом , отобрала платок и шумно высморкалась.

– Ночевала у брата, – Баки пожал плечами. – Мама запрещала нам общаться и ты иногда приходила ко мне, сказав маме, что пошла к подруге.

– А Эсти и Эри? Я боюсь за них.

– У них есть мы. Я, конечно, вернусь домой ненадолго, – Баки вздохнул. – Надо еще будет заняться бумагами. Стив вряд ли будет возражать.

– Подожди, – уцепилась Бекка. – Стив? Чахоточный Роджерс? Это был он?

– Ага, – Баки слабо улыбнулся, гримаса сестры его позабавила. – Бекс, оборотни вовсе не такие, какими живописали их мама и семейные хроники. Когда их истребляют, да, они, как и люди, будут делать все, чтобы выжить, но… Стив не такой. И я… его я люблю, Бекс, – сознался тихо он.

– Ох, Баки, – Ребекка только плотнее прижалась к нему и опять заплакала.

Через полчаса домой вернулся Стив.

– Я отдал ее стае, сказал, что убивший ее охотник – мертв, – безжизненным голосом произнес он, когда Баки вышел встретить его в прихожую. Баки нервно кивнул, сглатывая. Им предстоял тяжелый разговор. – Их вожак дал слово, что они уйдут с этой территории. Но я все равно буду их чувствовать, где бы они ни были, Бак. Это слишком сложно объяснить, но они признали во мне альфу. 

Баки моргнул. О подобном он слышал впервые. Кажется, и у Стива были секреты.

– Я провожу Бекку домой, нам нужно придерживаться легенды, когда начнется полицейское расследование.

Стив снял пальто и медленно кивнул.

– Возвращайся скорее, – вернул он.

Баки пришел домой почти через час – он отправил Бекку в кровать, дождался, когда она уснет и столкнулся с проснувшейся Эрин; та знала от Бекки, что Баки жив, но все равно бросилась ему на шею и расплакалась от радости, ее тоже пришлось успокаивать, и Баки пообещал вернуться после обеда, сославшись на учебу. Он застал Стива в горячей ванне, тот в прострации царапал ладони, будто пытаясь отскрести что-то. Видимо, ему все еще мерещилась кровь на руках.

Баки оставил себе мысленную заметку, что на всякий случай нужно почистить одежду и обувь, жестом спросил, можно ли присоединиться, и, получив разрешение, залез в горячую воду к Стиву. Насколько он замерз изнутри и снаружи Баки понял только когда его окутало теплом.

Стив, обхватив его руками и ногами, прижал к себе.

– Когда ты собирался рассказать мне про свою мать?

Баки вздрогнул, когда Стив нарушил гулкую тишину – он лежал, прижавшись ухом к широкой груди, и голос показался оглушающим. Он вздохнул.

– Сара знала. Я ей все выложил почти сразу как узнал... Помнишь ту весну, когда я впервые увидел тебя таким? 

Стив кивнул.

– Я избегал тебя, говорил, что мне нужно привыкнуть, – продолжил Баки. – Это неправда. В то время я учился всему, что должен знать потомственный охотник на оборотней.

Баки почувствовал, как Стив напрягся и сжал его сильнее. 

– Бак, я...

Баки качнул головой и прижал ладонь к его губам. 

– Дай договорю. Проблема нашего с мамой конфликта была в том, что я выбрал тебя. Сразу, в первый же день. Но я должен был узнать, как тебя защитить. Поэтому учился у нее и не сразу ушел из дома. Я перебрался к вам, когда вы с Сарой поселились здесь. 

– И когда говорил мне, что навещал семью и все у них хорошо – ты, на самом деле, лгал? – все же спросил Стив.

– В точку. Я удивлен, что ты не распознал ложь, – печально сказал Баки.

– Я и не думал. Я доверял тебе, Бак.

Баки развернулся к нему лицом и заглянул в грустные глаза.

– Я пытался защитить твою тайну, Стив. Моя мать – охотник. Ее руки по локти в крови твоих сородичей. Я не хотел, чтобы ее очередным трофеем стал ты. И тебе позволить убивать я не мог, ты не такой, Стив. А потом она меня нашла здесь, помнишь. Я сказал ей ту часть правды, которая заставила ее отступиться от меня и защитила тебя. Сейчас я жалею лишь о том, что именно Бекке, пусть и поневоле, пришлось сделать это. Мама была сумасшедшей, Стиви. – Баки опустил голову на его грудь, слушая мерно и сильно бьющееся сердце. 

Страх накатывал волнами, посылая по телу мерзкую дрожь, – он должен был еще кое-что рассказать Стиву. Но видеть его лицо, когда тот узнает правду, Баки был не в силах, поэтому он отстранился, сел и обхватил руками колени, будто стараясь защититься. Но это было лишь иллюзией – вокруг остывала вода, а их со Стивом разделяла пара дюймов. Баки, наконец, решился:

– Наши семьи враждуют много поколений, потому что твои – оборотни, а мои – охотники. Это они истребили стаю твоего отца и погнались за ним в Америку. Твои положили почти всех моих, а после скрылись, спрятались. А маму, видишь, заклинило на идее продолжать убивать. Хорошо хоть, ей никто раньше не попадался.

Стив долго молчал. Вода остывала. Баки потянулся за куском мыла, потому что сидеть, вслушиваясь в затянувшуюся тишину, было невыносимо. Но сказал он совсем не то, что ожидал Баки.

– Так мы с тобой, получается, Ромео и Джульетта?

Баки поперхнулся и, развернувшись к Стиву, заглянул в улыбающиеся грустно глаза. И, неожиданно для себя, расплакался. Горько, безнадежно – скорбя по матери, ведь, несмотря ни на что, он ее любил. 

Стив притянул его к своему плечу, позволяя спрятать лицо, и прошептал во влажные волосы:

– Поплачь, Бак, она все равно была твоей мамой. Поплачь, а я буду рядом, как ты был со мной. Поплачь. Я с тобой до конца.


End file.
